


I Will Always Come Back To You

by annetheseamaiden



Series: Gifts [1]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 38,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/pseuds/annetheseamaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had saved her from hell. Twice. She had learned of her state two weeks ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChelleLeigh1917](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/gifts).



He visited her everyday when he was in London. He always brought her fresh fruits.

Richard could now listen to the Queen asking the servants where were her fruits for she was with child, and she was craving them.

Richard excused himself from his brother the King, and then cutting a look to his brother of Clarence.

 

“Your Grace, I have some matters to attend to.” Richard, the Duke of Gloucester said to his brother the King.

“At this hour, brother?” The King asked smiling, “A matter at this hour can only have a nice pair of–”

“Is that really necessary, Edward?” Richard asked rolling his eyes.

“You can leave now, brother.” The king said, allowing his younger brother to attend his business.

His matter was inside the sacred walls of St. Martin le Grand Church. It was a beautiful matter. His matter had long dark blond hair, with sky blue eyes and ivory skin. His matter was a lady that he had saved from the greed of wicked man. The wicked man being his brother of Clarence. It was the Lady Anne of Warwick. The fruits were for her, so were the two trunks with velvets and satins and the two fine feather pillows he had brought her.

The maid that he brought to wait on her told him that Lady Anne was already asleep. Richard smiled, and told the maid to go and rest that he would take care of the sleeping lady.

The maid was married, and she could clearly see his intentions. She could read into the daily presents, the daily visits, the smiles he gave her, and how sometimes they touched each other’s palms. Her maid thought that they looked what she imagined a noble born couple would be.He was handsome with dark hair, and she was fair with gold-like hair.He was the knight in shining armour, while she was the damsel in distress.

He felt guilty by being there at that late at night, but it was more like a need. He liked to see her lying in bed, where she was relaxed, and he mostly enjoyed everytime that she took a breath and how her breasts rose up and down. She looked like an angel and she was making him feel like the devil. Richard could not help it but to get off from the chair he was sitting in, and pull the sheets away from her.

Anne woke up from her sleep grunting, asking her maid what was going on. Then she saw that it was Richard with a smirk on his face. She could not really clearly see him for there were only a few candles lighten, but she knew it was him and she knewthat he was smirking.

“You come here during the middle of the night. You have not visited me for weeks. You ask me to marry you and I said yes! I have not seen you since! You awake me in the most rude way."

“How can you know that I am smiling?” Richard asked as he started to feed the fire with more wood.

“I know you too well!” Anne groaned, “Give my sheets to me!”

“No!”

“Gloucester!”

“You are calling me Gloucester– Gloucester now. You sound like the Queen. You know, calling me Gloucester?”

“I what?” Anne asked, “Did you said that I sound like the Witch?”

Richard couldn’t help it but to laugh.

“You know that calling the Queen of England a witch it is treason?” Richard teased her as he picked the pillow he brought her and threw it to her bed.

“There, I brought you pillows, and more velvets and silks and–”

“I asked you for oranges and pomegranates!”Anne interrupted, "Three weeks ago. Almost a month ago."

“If you only knew how to let someone finish speaking, Lady Anne.”

“You wake me up in the middle of the night my pulling my sheets away from me. You have not told the king about you asking for my hand– I am living in sanctuary. I am waiting for you. A Son of York, to actually do something good for me, the disgraced daughter of Warwick. You asked me to marry you! You vanished!”

“Breathe!” Richard ordered her.

“No! I don’t want to breathe!” Anne paused at her words, “I do want to breath but I want my fortune.” Anne pointed out.

“I want you to have your fortune.” Richard replied.

“I want to have my freedom.”

“It is normal to.”

\  You only wanted to bed me.” Anne said pushing herself away from him, but Richard had a strong grip “You are just like the King. You are a York through and through!”

“Anne!” Richard sighed, “I didn’t mean it like that! And I do wish to marry you. You said yes a few weeks ago and then, now you hate me.”

“A few weeks ago?" Anne asked, "Almost a month ago! Here– take them! I do not want your silks and velvets . . . I do not want to your pillows!”

“Pity. I stole the oranges and these juicy pomegranates from the Queen and–”

“You can leave those.” Anne interrupted.

“What is it going on?” Richard asked. It was as if they had changed her. She was too emotional, too in rage.

“What is it?” Richard asked her once again, this time taking hold of her arms strongly, but with gentleness.

It calmed her. His touch calmed her, as it had always had. 

He had saved her from hell. Twice. She had learned of her state two weeks ago.

“What is it that you are like this?” He asked her.

“I am with child!" Anne cried out loud, "And you were no where to be found!"

Richard's jaw dropped, while Anne fell to her feet to sob. He couldn't move. He became frozen.

"You are with child?" He asked her, "Are you sure?"

That question just made Anne go madder than she already was.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Are you sure, Anne?” Richard asked her. He could not believe it. They had done it many times. In a night, they could do it up to three times in a single night, plus maybe sometimes two in the morning. The possibilities of her being with child were high, and his next question was just plain stupid.

“And is it mine, right?” Richard asked her, making Anne cry harder.

“Is it yours?” Anne asked as she stood up to hit him, “Is it yours?” Anne asked him once again, hitting his sword arm once again “You are asking me if it yours? He’s your child! Of course! I am not a whore! Do I look like–”

“Annie, of course you are not!” Richard said feeling completely stupid. Richard walked towards her and held her tight, but he was rather surprised with Anne’s strength and will. which made her quickly fall into his arms in tears.

“I was just joking with you.” Richard said as he gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

“This is God punishing me.” Anne cried out loud, pushing herself away from him, “I shouldn’t have done. You are the devil in disguise!”

“I am the devil in disguise?” Richard asked.

“Yes!”Anne yelled, “You seduced a poor, defenceless widow in a battlefield!” 

“A poor widow? You a poor defenceless widow?” Richard asked,“You have small but strong hands. It hurts.”

“I am scared!” Anne cried, “I am scared. I am really scared!”

Richard could now feel that her emotions were the one who were manipulating her into say and hit him. 

“I am with child! I am not married. I have– you shouldn’t have_” Anne took a deep breath, she cleared her eyes from her tears and looked straight at him, “I will not allow jokes about me like that. About us and about our child–about”

He hushed her,“I will never ever joke about such thing . . . never in my– _our_ lives.”

Anne wrapped his arms around his neck, and then he carried her and placed her on the bed.

“This baby–” Anne said as she touched her belly, “This baby cannot be born out of wedlock.” Anne cried.

“It wont.” He said, “The baby wont be.”

“You have not talked to the King about me and–”

 Richard interrupted her,“I have been battling with George the past few weeks for the settlements. I talked to Edward. He seemed rather amused actually.” Richard laughed.

 “He started making fun of me, even called Mother who started to cry, then started to say that Neville ladies and Yorks dukes were always had good genes and were made of blue blood.”

“Gave many of my positions to George in exchange of us having our home in the North.”

“Did you get the chance to see the velvets and satins that I brought you?”

Anne shook her head. She had thrown the velvets and satin to the floor with anger earlier.

“No.” She answered, “I am sorry!”

Richard stood up and opened the trunks. “No, it is okay.” He said smiling at her, “I should know better than to frighten a woman with child.”

 The textiles that he had brought her were now wrinkled. “They are for your wedding dress. The cotton linen for your shift will arrive in the next few days, so will the lace.” Richard said as he gave them to her, “Cream and milky blue.”

Anne was now looking at the velvet, which was milky blue of colour and the sating was cream.

“You said that you wanted lace for your head dress and that you wanted a matching necklace and earrings which matched with her wedding ring.”

“Yes!” Anne said.

“The goldsmith who makes my Lady Mother’s jewels is working on them by now. The seamstress is coming tomorrow. Your old seamstress from Middleham. Do you remember?”

“Madge?”

“Yes, Madge! She made your Mother’s wedding dress, Isabel’s, and now she will make yours.”

Anne was now about to cry.

“Maybe if the baby is a little girl, Madge will also make her wedding dress!” Anne said as she cleaned the tears in her eyes.

“No.” Richard shook his head, “She’ll be a nun. No man will be touching her.”

Richard’s comment made Anne laugh. “Did you really get Warwick Castle?”

“ _We_ did.” Richard corrected her, “Not me, not you. _We_ got it.”

“I amgoing to live at home?” Anne asked. When she thought of home, her thoughts were usually clouded. They were grey and they made her feel hazy. They seemed so far away, her thoughts made her feel as if they were from a different world. An alternate universe that she looked through her mirror.

“Yes, _we_ are.” Richard nodded,

“I hardly remember it. I do remember it, but it seems so far and long ago.” Anne gasped with tears going down her face, “You are taking me back to Middleham?” 

“Yes, I am!” Richard said cleaning her tears, “We are going back to Middleham. Our little boy will start his training as a knight in the same place that his Father did.”

“Stop making me cry!” Anne said hitting him.

“Stop hitting me.” Richard laugh.

“I said to my maid that when I saw you again I would gut you. Never do that to me to me again.”

“I wont. I swear it.” 

Anne said pushing him away, “I do love you. I don’t hate you. I will hate you if I find out that you have a mistress.”

“Oh!” Richard gasped.

“You have a mistress?”

“No. But you’ll be the mistress of Warwick castle in a few weeks.” Richard, “I’ll have a mistress, and she’ll have her master. Me to you, and you to me.”

“I am serious. If I find out that you are bedding around I will–”

Richard interrupted her by planting a kiss on her lips.

“I’ll–”

“You’ll what?” He asked her.

“I’ll–”

“I’ll will lock you out of my chambers. I am not sharing my husband, Richard. I will not!”

“Please never do that.”

“Then, I want your eyes always on me.” Anne said, “Always on me. Not on my ladies, not on countesses, or other duchesses, on me.”

Richard laughed at her as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

“My eyes Anne, they have always been glued on you.”

“Good because you are going to be the father of my children and my husband. I don’t like to share.” Anne said.

“I know, and I don’t like to be shared too.”

“Are we really going to Middleham?” Anne asked now looking straight at him, "Am I really going to give birth in Warwick castle?

“Yes Annie, we really are!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think by dropping by the comment box :)


	3. Chapter 3

 

They were quickly married. It happened mostly because Richard told the king of Anne’s growing belly. When he told the king how far Anne was, the King laughed and said that only him could notice that if she slept naked.

“Bedding your wife while she is with child is a sin, brother.” The King joked.

“Well, it is a pleasurable sin. I’ll be happy man burning in hell then.”

“You do not care of her eternal soul, brother?”

“Of course I do. The Lord will pardon her sins. She is obeying her marital obligtions.”

“So you are forcing her? I did not expected that from you, Dickon.”

“I do not force her.”

“Then she is a sinner, justas you are.”

“Then, alike me, she’ll be burning besides me. Happily.”

“I am still a little surprised on this brother. You bedded a noble lady outside of marriage. I know that you have your bastards, but the women were not noble born. It is not like you to bed a lady . . . not Anne of Warwick.”

“She is Anne of Gloucester now.” Richard said.

“Then she should be in Gloucester. Not in Middleham.” George complained.

“Why so sour, George?” Edward teased, “You hated Middleham.”

“That castle belongs to me.” George said, making Richard roll his eyes.

“Do you want more gold, George?” Richard asked.

George looked at Edward and sighed, “He is not what you think. He is the worst type. He will stab you in the back, and the worst you will not see it coming.” 

Edward dismissed George by throwing one of the pillows of the sofas. 

“He hates me so much! He is now taking it out on you!”

“Let him say whatever he wants, Edward. It is not worth it to fight. What hurts the most is that Anne wishes to see Isabel. He doesn’t want Isabel near Anne now.”

“Isabel will come to court after her confinement.” Edward said, “George told me.”

“Anne wishes, and so do I, to have her pregnancy away from here.” Richard said with a lot of respect.

“I understand.” Edward sighed, “I also understand that you want to sin your way up to the North with Anne of Warwick on the road, do you not?” 

“Why does every conversation of me and Anne with you has to do with me and Anne in bed? Tell me Edward, is the Queen no longer of your liking?”

“You are out of line, brother.” Edward said, “But I will let it pass because you are a newlywed who speaks his minds because of the pleasures you are finding in your pregnant’s wife inner thighs.”

Richard rolled his eyes and excused himself and went to Anne’s chambers. He stayed a few minutes only looking at her. She was looking at her reflection on the Venetian mirror.She was looking at her belly. She was massaging her belly. She continued to hum lullabies, not realizing that he was looking at her.

“Beautiful!” Richard interrupted her. She looked beautiful. She was wearing the circlet made of gold. The circlet rested on her forehead, and in the middle, it had an emerald. Her dress was made of emerald green and it was of velvet. She had said to her a few days before that she wanted many new dresses. When he asked what kind of dresses for he had ordered him five trunks filled with fabrics.

“I still want new dresses.” Anne reminded him, “I want them to show my belly.”

Richard laughed. Edward was right. From far away, he noticed that Anne still looked the same. Her breasts were a little larger, but her waist and belly still seemed the same.

“As you say.” Richard said walking towards her.

“When are we departing to the north?” Anne asked as she served him some wine.

“How do you feel?” Richard asked, “Do you still feel sick during the morning?”

“I do. I feel sick during the morning, at noon, during the afternoon and during the night.”

“I wish I could do something.” Richard said as he sat in the bed patting the space besides him. Anne sat besides her, letting her back rest in the mattress. Richard did the same after unlacing his boots.

“You can.” Anne said, “Please convince George to let me see Isabel. I want to be there for her confinement. I want her to be in mine too.”

“Anne, let time pass. It wont be possible for that to happen. George is mad at me. He thinks that I seduced you.”

“You did.” Anne pointed out, “I was a poor widow and you–”

Richard made her silence by pressing a kiss on her lips. He loved when she teased him like that. Her being a poor widow was like the sun instead of light giving darkness.

“If you were a poor widow, I am the false brother George says I am.”

“Okay, I was not a poor widow.” Anne smiled.

“When are we departing to Middleham?” Anne asked. Richard laughed on how quickly she changed subjects.

“Let me settle some things first.” 

“I want my confinement to be in Middleham.” Anne reminded him.

“I know my love. I want this pregnancy to be a peaceful one for you. I want you with no worry. I do not want to worry.”

“You promise me that you will be at Middleham when the child comes, right?”

“I will.” Richard smiled, “I’ll be right outside of the birthing chamber. I promise. I swear. I swear upon my soul.”

“You cross your heart and hope to die?” Anne asked, sounding childish.

“You know what I find amusing?” Richard asked her.

“I don’t.”

“A few weeks ago, before we married, you were saying that you hated me and that you wanted me dead. You said that you told your maid that you will skin me and gut me. Now you are so kind and–”

“I was under pressure.” Anne said as she climbed on him. She started to unlace his doublet brown leather doublet. Anne liked when he dressed like he was. He was wearing a doubled without sleeves.

“What are you doing?” Richard asked.

“I feared that you only wanted to bed me. After all, when we were young you made various advances to bed me.” Anne saidI feared that you got what you wanted and that you will go on and marry a foreign princess. Take your shirt off.”

Richard, who was confused. He did not know if she was complaining him or seducing him.

“What are you doing?”

“Let me finish.” Anne said as she continued to now unlace his shirt, “I was with child, and I feared that the baby would be born out of wedlock. I feared that. It would have been awful for me to give birth without being married. It would mean that I was a whore and our baby a bastard. We could not be the parents of bastards.”

Richard felt a dagger piercing through his stomach. Bastards. He had two children. He had little Kate, and his John. Telling Anne that he was a father it would make her go angry he knew it. So he kept it silent.

He would tell her after she had the baby. Information like that could make her angry, and anger will make the baby deformed and ill. So for the sakes of his child, his wife, and himself, he remained silent.

“I understand my love.” Richard said now noticing that Anne had undressed him.

“Again?” Richard asked.

“Not now. During the night. I just want to feel your chest against my cheek.” Anne said, “Will you hug me, husband?”

“No.” Richard sighed.

Anne gasped in amazement feeling cheated, “Why?”

“I am just teasing you, wife. Of course I will. Why I will not hug my wife?”

“I like it when you call me wife.”

“I like it when you moan my name.” Richard smiled, “And when you call me Dickon, and husband.”

Anne blushed as she kissed her husband’s chest. “Oh Dickon!”

It made Richard laughed.

“Can I have some of those kisses in my lips instead of my chest?” Richard asked.

“No.” Anne said.

“Why not?!”

“Because in your chest I can feel your heart.” Anne said, “I am able to feel how it beats for our child.”

“And for you, of course.” Richard added.

“Of course, it better because if I find out that you have been whoring in public just like the king, I will make sure that this child I carry will not love you.”

“I am not whoring around, and I don’t want you using that kind of language.” Richard said, “It is far beneath you. I do not have whores. There is no need to. My wife, my pregnant wife takes good care of me. She pleases me.”

“But when my belly grows and it comes between us?”

“There are other ways, Anne.”

“How?” Anne asked.

“You can ride me.”

“That is pleasant.” Anne said.

“It is isn’t it?” Richard laughed as his hand traveled to her belly, “If it is a girl, she would be named Cecily.” 

“Do you really want her to have your Mother’s temper?” Anne asked.

“She is bound to. You have it. I have it. Isabel has it. George has it. Edward has it. My sisters they have it. Your Father had it. Once you have a spike of Neville blood, you cannot march back.”

“But if it is a boy?” Anne asked, “How shall he be named?”

“If it is a boy is Edward, Anne. You know that.” Richard said making her frown.

“Then I want a girl. I do not want to have a child named like my first husband.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the few fights Anne and Richard will have on their first year of marriage . . .


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Every single day Anne tried to persuade Richard to name the baby differently. She really did not wanted to have a child named like her ex-husband.

Richard tried to appease her by giving her more trunks with silks and velvets, but they did not. Richard insisted that it was a royal name. That their child would have a king’s name, the name of his uncle. Yet, he was not able to convince her.

“I want him named Richard!” 

“I am flattered Anne.” Richard said as she softly poured water over his hair.  

“Not because of you!” Anne continued to talk, “It is for my father. His grandfather.”

Richard felt a little hurt. The name she wanted had nothing to do with him.

“He should be named after the greatest warrior England has ever had.”

Again, he felt hurt. She used to say that _he_ was the biggest warrior that England had ever had and would have.

“Thanks, Anne!” Richard said sarcastically, making Anne splash water to his face playfully. 

Richard splashed her back, getting her gown wet.

“Richard!” Anne gasped.

“Oh don’t complain. You always do that when I seat by your side.”

“Yes, but my silk is better than yours.” Anne said as she reached for his dry linens to dry herself. Richard snatched the linen from her hands and threw it to the side. 

“That was unkind.” Anne said as he leaned towards her.

“Just give me a kiss.” Richard said said.

“No.” Anne said standing up from the cushioned stool that she had Richard’s squire bring inside.

“I wont kiss you, not until–”

Richard leaned towards her more. Half of his body was now out of the tub which allowed him to pull the stool she was siting in towards him.

Richard kissed her, making her dress really wet from the water of the tub.

“Richard, my dress!”

“That is the least of my worries, wife. Get in here with me.”

“No.”

“Excuse me?” Ricard asked. Did his wife just said no to him?

“Read my lips, my lord. No!” Richard kneeled in the tub in front of her and with his hands, he pushed the skirt of her gown up to kiss her knees.

“Please?” Richard asked.

“No.”

Richard grunted and got out of the tub. Anne stared at him without any kind of shame. She handed him the linen for him to him to dry, which he threw to the floor. Anne kept looking at him, with her eyes going up and down.

“What?” She asked.

“Stand up.” He ordered her.

“No.” 

Anne had turned her head to the side, and started saying how much she admired the art work in the windows.

Richard knew what she was doing. Since she was a little girl, when she wanted attention she would ignore the person. In this instant, he was the object and she was ignoring him.

He smiled and walked behind her. With soft caresses, Richard snaked his arms around her, pushing with his forehead her hair out of the way.

“Let’s go to bed.” Richard said.

Anne took her moments to answer, which made Richard shake his head with a silent laughter.

“Lady Anne? Do you want to go to bed with your husband?”

Anne smiled as she looked down, “If you want me to go to bed with you, sire. You will have to carry me.”

Richard smiled at her as he pulled her up. His hands were intertwined, and her breasts where above his hands. Gently, he bit the side of her neck. It made her laugh since it the feeling was not pain, but instead it was pure pleasure.

Richard laughed too along side with her. He carried her in his arms, as he placed lazy kisses on her shoulder.

He carefully placed her on the bed. Her chest and belly against the mattress. He started to undo her lacing, which was a long one because they were almost sown together. Placing kisses on her shoulder blades, Richard tickled her when he slid his hands inside her dress.

Anne laughed. She just laughed as she felt his fingers tickling her, and his lips giving her gentle kisses up and down her back, in the exposed skin her shift showed. Turning herself around, Anne decided to pushed down the sleeves of her gown.

“Slowly.” Richard said, “Let me do it.”

He liked undressing her. He enjoyed too much he thought at times. There was something magical on it. It was as if she was his present. A present that he never got tired from opening. He could see her breasts going up and down with every breath she took. They were warmer no these days. They were also rounder. Anne said that they were tender to the touch. Some of his touches made them ached such as him squeezing them so instead, he gave soft touches before pressing his mouth against them. They were soft, just as the rest of her body. He could never get tired of her. He just knew he couldn’t.

He continued to strip her, only leaving her shift. Though it was unlaced, he proceeded to unlace it completely which allowed him to slid it off her arms. Pulling it off, he started to kiss her, slowly and softly traveling down to her belly. He placed kisses all around her belly, not wanting to miss a spot. He could truly se the swelling now. It began on the middle of her hips.

Anne asked him what he was going to do, but he did not responded. 

He just began to talk.

He talked not to her. Instead, it was to her belly. 

“Hello little one.”

Every single night was like that. He would say the same words.

“Stay in there as long as you can.” Richard advised his son. He just felt that it would be a son. He wanted it to be a son.

“That is the safest place in this world. You are there same and warm, with the most important person in this world. Yes, your Lady Mother is the most important person. Without her, my child. You and I, we would be lost.”

Richard’s hair was still wet, which made her feel cold. Shivering she was now, and Richard noticed it. Though it was still summer, he pulled up the covers as he pulled himself up to meet her face.

He started to kiss her neck, this time more passionately, while Anne’s hand traveled to him already aroused member. She caressed him there, and she made him flinch and gasp with pleasure. As he moved from her neck to her lips, Anne started to push her legs open for Richard to position himself on her. As he kissed her lips, Anne’s hand still worked on him, just as she wrapped her legs around his hip. With his first thrust, he was kind. He knew that he had to be soft, now that she was with child. This could result in a miscarriage if he was rough with her. They may have enjoyed the rough and raw lovemaking when they first started bedding while she was still in sanctuary. Now it was different. They enjoyed a more passionate lovemaking. It was a lovemaking that it involved more their five senses: touch, smell, taste, sight, and hearing.Insteadof just one:touch.

Now, every touch was heightened for both of them. Every smell was softer. Every taste was sweeter. Every sound was arousing, and the sight was like heaven.

Anne had felt lately as if she had been on fire. She couldn’t stay still. This also included her married life. She was following Richard’s thrusts. Though she was going a little faster than Richard, she now could easily feel her pleasure almost about to explode. They were more in sync, you could say. She could feel it , her pleasure was coming, just as the same time as Richard’s. His face was red, and he was without breath, and when he felt herwalls clamp around him, and her nails against his skin as she released her pleasure, it was his last straw for his pleasure. Releasing his seed had never been so much pleasurable. Resting his head against her breasts as he tried to regain his normal breath was no longer awkward, for she was also trying to do the same.

He felt his back itch, but he knew that it was because of Anne’s nails. She was now blowing air into his head. Anne could see that his hair was wet, but it was also wet because of his sweat. She refreshened him with her breath, as she ran lazily her fingers across his hair. He could also feel the sweat between her breasts. Her chest was flushed from the blood rush of pleasure and her breasts felt as warm as if they were on fire. 

He pulled himself up, and rested besides her, facing her face. Anne turned around to face him too. They would just stare and smile at each other. He would talk with her about his worries, which Anne understood but did not prioritize. However, Anne knew that this was the time where he was most agreeable.

“Can we go soon to Middleham?” Anne asked as she snuggled against him.

“Not yet.” Richard sighed as he played with her braided hair, which let for him to let it loose.

“When, love?” Anne asked.

“Soon.”

“Richard?” Anne asked.

He could feel himself falling asleep already, “Yes?”

“Can we please name our first–”

Richard started to laugh. Was his wife trying to use the after-lovemaking talk against him.

Of course she would. After all, she was Anne Neville. A Neville. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Richard felt asleep as he faked amazement with the new gossips that Anne kept telling him. He knew them, of course for Edward, his brother also enjoyed court’s gossip

Anne was full of surprises. She was a curious young woman. She was alert of everything that happened around her. She liked gossip too much for his liking, and every single night while in Court, when they got to bed, she would tell him things like a lady being caught by her father bedding her lover. Or telling him that there was a rumour that there were two ladies in court that have had a romance with the same gentleman at the same time and that they were now declaring war. 

Anne then noticed her sleeping husband. His hair was starting to dry, and he still held his hand against her belly, and his face resting on her chest as if he was a little boy sleeping safe and sound with his mother. She moved, he pulled her towards her tighter. She would try to be the one who would be spooned, but Richard will whisper something along the lines that on that position he was closer to both.

Anne did not cared at last, so she pushed him away and then she became the little spoon.

During the morning,when Anne woke upmoved a lot. Richard would not complain about it since it was something new to him, and he was now used to her kicks and her snaking her arms around his neck. Richard was still asleep, Anne was clearly not. She started to kiss his neck gently as her hands traveled to his chest.

He was now moving his head, looking like a twitch. Anne straddled him, siting on his chest. She leaned towards him and started to peck his lips. Slowly, the pecks transformed into more passionate kisses. Anne suddenly found herselfpinned against the bed being kissed, her hands held together above her head. She could see that her husband was still half-asleep. She now knew the different types of kisses. He was kissing her softly, which he did either when he was still a little asleep, or well all he wanted was to playfully fool around bed.

“Is it not a beautiful day?” Anne asked.

“I wouldn’t know.” Richard said, “I have barely opened my eyes.”

The lovemaking started quickly after his words. Thrusting into her, he reminded himself to be gentle with her. After all, she was carrying their child.

Feeling Anne’s tightening around him, made him not last, and feel his pleasure at the same time as her. He really did not know how on earth would she have such appetite for him. All she ever wanted to do with him was to spend her time in bed with him. All she wanted was to be both naked, resting in bed, and his arms around her.

“Isn’t it supposed to be the other way around?” Richard asked her taking a deep breath.

“What?” Anne asked as she pulled herself up to his chest.

“I am supposed to do the persuading to our lovemaking while you are with child. Yet, it seams that I do not have to even trouble you with my words since you wake me in the most pleasurable way.”

Anne yawned before resting her bed in his chest.

“You are going to sleep now?” Richard asked.

“Yes. Don’t move.”

* * *

 

Weeks passed and Court life was making Anne a little anxious. She still argued over the baby's name with Richard, which sometimes resulted in one of them throwing something to the floor, and the other later coming towards the other and saying sorry. Yet, Richard nor Anne gave in to each other's choice.

The Queen now requested her presence. Anne complained about it to Richard, saying that she did not felt comfortable being around the Witch. 

Richard resolved that by secluding himself with bed to her most of the days whenever he could. Anne felt joy when the Duchess of York came from her son George’s castle from visiting her daughter in law and niece, Anne’s sister.

The duchess said that she could have not been prouder of Richard’s choice of bride. After all, they were once betrothed in everything but name.

The Duchess of York kept telling her of the things she should expect while she was with child. The morning sickness, feeling out of breath, feeling dizzy.

“Richard may take a mistress while you are with child. All men do.”

During the night, Anne told Richard what his Mother had said to her. 

“Do you have a mistress hidden?” Anne asked.

“What are you talking about?” 

“Your Mother said that you would take a mistress, if you have already not.”

“Do you think I have time for a mistress?” Richard asked, “I am always either on top of you, or you are riding me. I am not a man made of stone, Anne.”

“Will you take one? I don’t want you to take one. You promised me that you wouldn’t take one. You promised me that I would not have a need to share you.”

“Stop listening to my Mother, Anne.” Richard said.

“That it is difficult when I am always to be around her company.”

Richard laughed. He clearly understood Anne’sfeelings. His Mother was energetic and spoke her mind. Alike Anne, talked a lot. Too much at times.

“Why are you laughing? While you are hunting and discussing matters of state I am being drowned on lectures by your Mother as if I was still was a child, Richard.”

Richard kept laughing.

“She calls me child! She does not calls me by my name nor–”

“How does she calls you?” An amused Richard asked.

“Don’t laugh!”

“I cannot help it. It is amusing.”

“For you! But all of her ladies, they say _Ask Her Grace, Little Anne_. I am a Royal Duchess, Anne. I outrank your own mother. She calls me child, Little Nan, Anne of Warwick!”

“Are you not proud of being your Father’s daughter?” Richard asked.

“Of course I am. But I am now Anne of Gloucester.”

“You want to go to Middleham already. Do you not, Anne?”

“I complained first about the River’s Queen. But now your Mother is driving me to insanity.”

Richard kissed her naked chest before kissing her lips.

“ Can we go to Middleham? Away from everyone?”

Richard sighed. He had promised her that soon, days after her wedding they would have been on their way to Middleham, but it was now a month.

“I’ll send word tomorrow.” Richard started, “I’ll send word to Middleham to prepare for us.”

Richard quickly recognized Anne’s smile and her movements against his body, specifically, the way her hand moved down to his breeches “Anne!”

“It will make me very unhappy if you say no. Unhappy thoughts are known to poison the child in my womb.”

Richard gave up. He just gave up to her lust, and of course, to his too.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Richard was called early in the morning by his brother, the King, just as they started to get on their lovemaking. Richard looked at Anne who was now on top of him. Her breasts were exposed, and ready to be adored by her husband’s mouth, while her waist was being hold by him.

Richard grunted asking what was happening to the squire. 

“His Grace wishes to see you in his chambers as soon as Your Grace is awake.”

He had just started to feel his pleasure grow, and Anne was already with her breathing hard.

“No.” Anne shook her head.

His squire kept knocking on the door, “Sire!”

“Have you not told them not to bother you during the morning?” Anne asked as she dismounted herself from Richard’s hips.

“Of course I have. The only reason I am letting you interrupt those exquisite movements is because I want to know what Edward wants so early in the morning.

It was not that early in the morning. Actually, it was now almost noon. Anne had asked Richard to close the windows for the rain was getting inside the chamber and the noise of storm was bothering her. They had lost track of time in the darkness in each other’s body.

Edward asked if he was going to join the hunt

“Of course I am.” Richard said.

“Then we leave in less than an hour.” Edward said.

Anne stayed in the palace as she was with child. Walking through the gardens was her favourite activity that she did. She was also running away from the queen, and Duchess Cecily. But she couldn’t avoid them forever. Now she was finishing the embroidery of the white boar she had been working for a long time. Richard’s birthday came every day closer, and closer and she had procrastinated on her gift by spending too much time sharing her bed with Richard. They liked to keep it warm.

As she carefully continued the embroidery, she started to feel some discomfort. She felt hot, so she told her maid to unlace her gown.

After undoing her gown, Anne sat back again in her chair and continued her sowing. She was now three months pregnant, and her belly now showed itself.

The Duchess of York visited her. She asked why she was alone, when she could join her in her apartments. Anne explained her that she did not feel at her best. She explained that she felt hot and that she feltout of breath.

The duchess recommended to stay in bed and to not move.

“It is the child. He is starting to grow. You must be carrying a son.”

Cecily continued to explain to her that the pregnancies between girls and boys they were all different. She said that boys were more exhausting than girls.

“Are they?” Anne asked suddenly finding the conversation interesting.

“Of course. They are men! Even from the womb they give us headaches.”

Anne remained silence. She was part right. Her Father, though she loved him blindly, he gave her more than a headache when he rebelled and forced her to go into exile. Then, he married her to a vile prince. Now Richard was giving her a headache with the name of the baby if it was a son.

 

Again she felt the same discomfort of pain. 

“Anne?” Cecily asked as Anne took hold of her belly. It was the first instinct that took over of her. She touched her womanhood and found her fingers with blood.

 

Anne cried scared, frightened. She cried in pain. She looked at Cecily who told her to remain calm as her maids helped her go to bed. Cecily ordered one of the maids to them call for the physician and the midwife.

"Is my baby alright?" Anne cried in now a mixture of pain and fear, "Is my baby alright?"

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

The Duchess of Gloucester was frightened. Maybe it was the love making that harmed her baby, she thought. But how could lovemaking destroy something that love had created. How could something that felt so good could do something so bad?

The midwife told her that it was normal to bleed, just like Duchess Cecily told her. The physician gave Anne clear instructions on how to maintain her baby inside her womb. Avoid having intercourse with her husband.

Cecily laughed when she heard it. Of course, Richard was a York, a Plantagenet. Her youngest son could not put his wife down, not even when she was carrying his baby inside of her.

Anne did not say a thing, for she felt embarrassed. Her Mother-in-Law knew now that she was being bedded, and the frequency. Three times in the morning. Many times throughout the night.

Everyone in the chamber, the physician, her maids, and Cecily now knew why they were hardly seen at the feasts. They were busy with the carnal pleasure they felt with each other’s body.

Soon after the physician went off, and her maids were told to leave the room, Cecily said that it was the best for the little boy inside of her to her to rest, and to enter her confinement right away.

“But I am three months.” Anne pointed out, “I am not even properly showing. And it is not Richard. It is this court. It is that witch.”

As a child, Anne and Isabel would play as being pregnant. They would put pillows under the dresses and they would say to their Father that they were preparing themselves to bear the Neville heir that he was waiting to have.

“She wishes to prevent this Neville baby to come from my womb.”

In that moment, the door of Anne’s chamber swung open. Anne saw Richard looking like hell. He did not gave the proper attention to his Mother. 

“Is everything alright?” Richard asked as he ran.

“The baby is fine.” Cecily whispered before patting her son’s shoulder.

“Leave us.” Richard said to his Mother.

He just jumped into the bed besides Anne. First, he pressed his lips against her belly, thanking God that it was alright. Cecily had send a squire to send for Richard with what had happened.

“I came as fast as I could.” Richard said before giving her a kiss.

“What happened?”

“I want to go to Middleham.” Anne said, “I want to go away from this Court. This Court is poisoning my baby. This Court is making me bleed. You said that you would send word for Middleham. I asked your secretary and he said that you had not sent word yet.”

“I am sorry.”

“I spend all my days in here when you are not with me. You go to a stupid hunt, and now you will take a mistress because you cannot bed me.”

“Anne, stop listening to my Mother.”

“That is another thing.” Anne started, “She things I am her daughter. She expects–”

Richard stopped her from talking by planting a kiss on her lips. He hushed her, telling her not to get excited.

“We’ll go to Middleham as soon as you are told by the physician.”

“So I had to almost lose my baby for you to realize that we needed to go to Middleham?” Anne asked hitting him.

“Hey, do not talk to me like that!” Richard snapped.

“You were hunting, killing poor little defenceless animals. I was alone, secluded in my bedchamber because I am in this horrible court.”

Richard went to hug her, but Anne felt an angriness that was foreign to her and pushed him away.

“Don’t touch me!” Anne said, but Richard pulled her into a hug. His arms around her only made her cry harder.

 “Blood– I had blood on my shift. I touched myself, and when I did I had blood on the tip of my fingers!”

 

“Hush, sweetheart.” Richard patted her back, rubbing it up and down.Anne’s hand went to her belly. She held her belly tighter. Pulling it up for it not to fall.

“He’s fine.” Richard whispered in her ear, “Hush my love.”

“I could have lost him.”

“Shh!” 

“You did not, darling. He is still in your womb. He is comfortable deep inside of you. He is warm and safe. He is safe, Anne.”

“He is not safe!” Anne cried out loud, “I am not safe! She has her eye on me. She requests my presence. Your Mother suffocates me with all her attention. I want to go to Middleham. I want to be alone with you. I want to be on my home. I want to run my household, do things like my Mother taught me. But you all want to do is here. You all want to do is be here. Do you love the King more than you love me?”

“Anne, you are talking nonsense!”

“I want to go to Middleham, and I am not sharing the bed with me and my little Richard until we are there!”

Anne turned herself away from him, her back to him. He tried to spoon her, but she kicked him away.

“I said–”

“Okay fine!” Richard sighed as he stood up.

“Where are you going?” Anne asked turning herself to face him.

“I’m going to send word. We’ll be there as soon as you are safe to ride on a carriage.”

“I want to see the letter.” Anne said.

“What?”

“I want to see the letter! I want to read it. I want to know what it says.”

“Will that let me share your bed?”

“I don’t know.” Anne said. Richard was truly confused with Anne’s sudden mood swing. He already had children, but he was not present every single day to see how they fluctuated, “Okay. But maybe.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Richard went directly to his brother Edward after he told Anne that he would send word.In reality, he did not. He was complaining about Anne and how she was acting.

“Apparently I cannot go hunting.” Richard complained, “She wants be besides her every minute.”

“Take a mistress.” Edward said, “You need some relief now that Nan has thrown you out of her chamber.”

“Do you want me dead?” Richard asked, “Is that what you want?”

The King could not help it but laugh. His brother, who had only been married for two months now was thrown out of his three month pregnant wife.

“Dickon!” The King sighed, “My little brother of Gloucester.”

“What?”

“Your duchess, Richard – our cousin Anne is with child. “

“Really?” Richard asked, “I was not aware of that, brother.”

“Are you using sarcasm against me, brother?”

“Of course I am pretty aware of that Anne is with child! I am the one who put the baby inside of her!”

“You have spoken like a proud father. But you do speak like a newly wedded husband. Your wife is with child.There would be days when she will want you to bed her all night long all the way through the morning.”

Richard chuckled. To himself, he thought that it sounded indeed like Anne.

“Also, there would be nights that the only thing she wants is for you to hold her tightly. There would be days that she only wants is your presence, and no one else’s. She will want that you flatter her, and that you make her feel better about her growing belly, and the marks that her skin will start to grow. As her belly grows, my Richard, she will start to feel uncomfortable with her own body. She will blame you.”

“Why me?” Richard asked.

“For as you said, you put the child inside of her. She will blame you for it. It was you who spilled your seed inside of her. You could have spilled it in her stomach, or in the bed, but you were so blinded by how she made you feel pleasure that you gave into your lust. All of her complains will become you. Dickon, shewill say that she hates you. She will say that she desires to murder you.” 

 

Richard looked at his brother with a little of fear on his face. He gulped, and just made the King laughed.

“I am teasing!” Edward laughed as he signalled the cup bearer to give the duke wine, “Drink brother!”

“I am going to see Anne!” Richard said standing up.

“You just where thrown from her chambers by herself!”

“I was not. I was asked to leave and send word that we are to go to Middleham.”

“When are you leaving to Middleham?”

“As soon as Anne is good to use the carriage.” Richard said.

“You are going to take her to Middleham now that she is with child? Do you really want her to be served by all the maids that we all bedded when we were Warwick’s wards? Is your bastard girl not in the North?”

“The North is a very big place.” Richard said, “Kathryn is somewhere in the North. And Anne will not know about it.”

“You have not told her still?” Edward asked. Richard had said that he would tell her soon. 

“Do you think I want my wife to lose the child she has in her womb?” Richard asked, “I will tell her after that she gives birth to our son.”

“Have you chosen a name?” Edward asked.

“If it is a girl is in between Cecily or Isabel. If it is a boy– Anne says not, but it will be Edward.”

“I’ve never been more flattered in my life.” Edward said, “That is something big to say since everything that I hear is flattery to me being. Still, why does Anne does not want her child be named like his Uncle, the King of England.”

Richard told the cup bearer to leave, and to the other servants to follow.Richard, though the were now alone, still walked towards his brother.

“She think that the name will make our son vile like her first husband.”

Edward laughed. It was not because of Anne’s feelings towards the name, but because of his brother’s whispering against his ear.

“A name does not defines a human!” Edward said, “Tell her that. Say to her that what defines a boy is the nurture that his Mother gi–”

“I have already told her that.”

“There are more things that are keeping you cold during the night? Is this one of them?”

“Perhaps.” Richard sighed.

“My poor brother. Go and send word for Middleham before your wife– our cousin releases her wrath upon you.”

Richard followed his brothers advice and went to Anne after he wrote the letter.

“Here is the letter for Middleham.” Richard said.

“May I see it?”

 He then gave it to her for her to read. Anne pointed out that there was no definite date, which made Richard snap.

Richard took another parchment and rewrote everything again.

“Are you happy now?” Richard asked her.

“No. I want you to ask the physician when I will be safe to go to Middleham.” Anne said stubbornly not looking at him.

Richard laughed sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

“Fine!” Richard screeched, “I’ll bring him here if it will make you happy!”

“It will.” Anne said, “It will make me ecstatic.” Anne said before he turned away.

“Richard?” Anne asked.

“What?” Richard asked annoyed

“We love you.”  Anne said touching her belly. Richard felt his anger fall to the floor. He felt like he wanted to cry, but he was too gallant for that, “Do you love us too?”

He felt his throat turning into a knot. He tried to say something but instead, Richard pouted like a little boy. 

Richard walked towards Anne, almost tripping with his own feet.

“Have I done something to upset you?” Richard asked.

“No you have not.” Anne sighed.

“Then why are you yelling at me all the time?” Richard asked trying to see if there were some words of truth on Edward’s teasing lecture.

“I don’t know!” Anne sighed, “I just feel angry, sad, happy, and then angry again.” Anne was aware that her mood had been changing a lot. She just couldn’t put her finger on it.

“I love you. I will always will. You see, Anne. We are made for each other.” Richard said holding her hand as he leaned towards her to kiss as he felt an aching sensation on his breeches. 

“If it wasn’t because you had bled today, I would take you right here and now.” He said to her as Anne’s hands traveled to his breeches, making him gasp when she started to trace the tips of her against the bulge of his pants. Richard looked at her and smiled as she started to unlace his breeches and with her softhands she took hold his member. He gasped with every sudden caress, and he could feel his pleasure growing and growing, and almost coming.

“Yes!” He groaned. A few touches more and he would have been satisfied after being rudely interrupted the morning of that day. Yet, a knock on the door made Anne leave the hold of him and throwing the quilt over him.

“The Her Grace the Duchess of York.”

“No!” Richard grunted, “Oh God please no!”

Anne chuckled against her breath as Richard moved his arms to pull his breeches back on.

“That is just not fair!”

“This would have not happened if we had been at Middleham already.” Anne smiled in victory.

“Oh shut up!” Richard groaned as he herd the hills of his Mother’s shoes against the floor, as he snuggled against Anne’s belly, “When you can bed me again, I will make you beg me.”

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Anne was given the clear to ride a carriage a week later after she had her bleeding. As it was costume, Richard would usually ride his stallion, but not this time. Anne wanted him besides her. Honestly, he did not complained. Ever since Edward explained to him how women reall were during pregnancy, he was now able to know before hand when she was about to yell at him, or when she wanted to be showered with his attention. Now, all she wanted was to be showered with his attention.

With the hot weather, Richard was glad that they were now just hours away from Middleham. Anne had taken off her shoes since she felt that her feet were swollen, which the were. Her belly had grown in the last week. Everyone could see that she was now pregnant. She was now three months and two week far.

All Anne wanted was to feel her baby kick her from inside her womb. Richard was smitten by the side. His eyes gave a certain glimmer whenever he heard Anne sigh as she touched her belly.

“Will you braid my hair?” Anne asked him.

“No. I like it like this.” Richard said.

“It is too hot. I need to stop again.” 

“Again?” Richard asked. 

She needed to stop to urinate almost every single hour. Richard could not understand why on earth she could not hold it like everyone did.

“We are almost three hours away. If we continue–”

“I cannot hold it!” Anne said. Richard knocked on the wood, and yelled everyone to halt.

It was funny to see how he helped out of the carriage, and he told her maids that he would help her. After all, she was mot even sixteen yet and had a child in her belly.

“I cannot do it while you are watching me.” Anne said to Richard. Richard sighed and turned around.

“I cannot do it while you are listening.”

“Oh for God’s sake, Anne. Just piss!”

“I can’t if you are near me.” 

Richard called for one of Anne’s ladies, and he told him that he would be near to help her go up again.

This happened four times before they got to Middleham.

* * *

 

 

Anne had fallen asleep in his arms like a little girl. She had curled up against him, with her arms around his neck, and one of her legs was resting on his lap. He didn’t dared to move her for two reasons: he loved seeing her and being with her like this; he was actually afraid that she would wake up in a bad mood. He ran his fingers through her hair as he let the little curtain in the window fall since the sunset was to bright and it could wake her up.

They were now really near. Maybe a few more hills and they were there. He wasn’t sure, but he knew the area very well. They were almost there. He started to gently kiss her forehead,as he rubbed her growing belly, in order to wake her up. He whispered things on her ears. He told her that they were almost there, and that the hills were really pretty. 

Anne lazily opened her eyes, but at the same time, she held Richard tighter against him.

“I am tired.” Anne sighed.

“I know my love.” Richard said as he pushed her hair back, and blew his breath against her forehead. She was sweating, little droplets of sweat in her forehead which he wiped away with his hand, “I am tired too.”

“I want to take a bath.” Anne sighed, “I had not taken a bath in two days now.”

Richard pushed her away gently, and told one of his squires to go to the castle as quickly as he can, and that they should have a big bath with lavender water and petals ready for their duchess and mistress.

The squire rode his horse as fast as he could, and in fifteen minutes or twenty. He was there. While her bath was being prepared, Anne had woken up. She had untangled herself from Richard’s neck, saying that ig she was a minute more she would die in the carriage.

“We are almost there.” Richard said as he gave her a cup of ale.

“Do you want to ride instead? You’ll have more space in here. I will not be taking all of the air from the two of you.”

Richard was rather surprised to see that Anne nodded. Again, he knicked on the carriage and asked for his horse. He rode right besides Anne.  

As he rode his horse, she asked him for her feather fan which he threw it at her and it landed on her feet. She looked at him as she kneeled to reach it, and then she rested her back flat on the carriage. The road back to Middleham was not what she had expected. This was completely different from what she new and what she had thought.

While her bath was prepared, the servants were lined up in the entrance of the castle. Only the important ones. 

Anne really did not pay attention to the formalities. She just smiled then quickly was escorted to her bath.

Richard was surprised. He thought that Anne would have been happier, but she looked just like before in the other stops they had made during the day. 

While she was having her bath, Richard sneaked in to see her. He had also taken his. A quicker one than hers. Only a dip, rubbed the oil in the linen against his skin, poured water over his hair and he was out. On the other hand, Anne’s fingers were already wrinkling.

Richard saw her from the door, and she could not see him. He could not see her face, but he could see that her hair was soaked, and that the room smelled deeply of lavender. She was not moving, he noted. She had fallen asleep. The lavender had relaxed her. He quickly grabbed the linen and gently woke her up with kisses on her temple. Anne became frightened, but Richard took hold of her.

“I am tired.” Anne said.

“Are you not happy?” Richard asked her as he wrapped the linen around her hair.

Anne had not realized yet that they were at Middleham. 

“I am.” Anne said refering to the bath.

“Anne, we are at Middleham. I thought that was what you wanted, but you have not said a word about it.”

Anne’s eyes widened as Richard pulled her up for her to stand. 

“We are at Middleham!” Anne gasped with a smile.

“Yes!” Richard smile. He longed to see that smile.

“Yes we are, darling.”

“Oh God!” Anne gasped taking hold of her belly.

Richard hushed her as he wrapped a linen around her body, and he carried her to the bed.

“My shift.” Anne said, “My ladies could–”

“There is no need for ladies and squires to undress us.” Richard said, “Or to dress us. I find that innecesary when we have each other.”

“This was my father’s and mother’s chambers.” Anne realized.

She could see the carved ‘R’ and ‘A’ intertwined from her parents names: Richard and Anne.

“I know.”

“This is their– was their bed.”

“It was.” Richard said as Anne touched the bedpost.

“I was conceived in this bed!”

“You probably were.” Richard said.

“Richard?” Anne asked.

“What is it?”

“While you stay in here, with me tonight? Though Mother is not dead, I fear that her ghost haunts me, as for Father’s too.”

“There are no such things as ghosts Anne.”

“There are. The ghosts of the words they shared are carved in the walls. Their touch are imprinted in this bed– I want to change everything.”

“Okay.” Richard said, “Just lay back. I’ll bring your shift.”

She had left herself lay back. She was no longer holding the linen, and her breasts became exposed.

“Are you not happy?” Richard asked as he dressed her.

Anne took some time to answer his question. She was happy, but it was not as she expected it.

“I am. I just– all I can think of is of my Papa, and Mama. We as kids.”

“Those were beautiful times.” Richard smiled as he went for her comb, to brush her hair, “But now, those times are gone. Now, Annie, my darling, my sweetheart, my dear duchess, mistress and wife, now it is our time.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, and let me know what you think1


	10. Chapter 10

When Anne woke up, she found Richard curled up against her with his arms around her. Anne remained still. She slept a little through the night. All she could think of was about her childhood.

As a child, she would sleep besides Isabel. She remembered how they would steal the covers from each other. How they would scratch each other’s feet with their toe nails. All She could think about where the pillow fights, and the fights between them. Isabel would pull her hair in her sleep, and she would pull hers in retaliation.She would pull the quilt, and Isabel would pull her back.

She missed Isabel. George did not let Isabel see her in her confinement. She thought of her sister in confinement. She must be scared. Last time that she was with child, a witch’s storm sucked the life out of the baby.

Richard woke-up, somehow feeling tension from his dream. He opened his eyes, and saw that Anne was looking at the blue canopy.

“What is it?” Richard asked her with a kiss.

“Nothing.” Anne sighed.

“What are you thinking of?” 

Anne remained silent. She really did not wanted to bother him with her nostalgic feelings.

“I am just thinking.” Anne smiled, “Do you remember when we played in the snow? In the rain too?”

“I do. But we wont do that anymore. We are to be always healthy. Also, our children would not do it. I don’t want them to get sick like we all did.” Richard sighed as he sat.

“Are you sore?” Anne asked him.

“A little. My back is a little sore.” Richard responded her, “But I am only interest is on knowing how our little earl?”

“He is resting too. I may spend all day in bed.”

“I wish I could too.”

“Then stay.” Anne said, “Stay with us.””

“Being in London may have granted me that license, but now at Middleham, I am the one who grants it. Do you understand?” Richard asked her.

Anne really did not understand what he was saying. 

“I don’t.”

Richard took a deep breath and sighed. 

“Now that we are in the North, people need us see us. It was different while in London. In London we could spend our days locked in our chambers together. Now is different. Now, we are like the Royal Family of the North of England. We are the King and Queen!”

“I did not saw it like that.” Anne sighed as she pushed his hair back.

“I know, but I told you that it would be different.”

“How long will you be out?” Anne asked him.

“This first weeks I’ll be pretty busy, Anne.” Richard explained, “But later on, I’ll be able to spend the morning besides you.”

“I wanted you to stay with me.” Anne complained.

“I know, sweetheart. But it wont be possible. Not today. I am the Duke of Gloucester. I have the seat of the North. I have more responsabilities now.”

Anne look down pouting.

“Oh Anne, don’t be spoiled. I promise that tonight I will come with you.”

“But I wanted to be with you.”

“I am still tired, Anne. Please do not give me that face. That face will only make me want to neglect my duties. Please do not do it, love.”

Anne pressed a kiss against his cheek with a sigh, “Okay. But do you so promise me that you will come with me tonight.”

“Of course I will.” Richard said, “I’ll come and I will eat with you.”

“Will you eat with us at midday, and for supper?”

Richard smiled as he now rubbed her belly. She now knew how to make him do whatever she wanted. She had to use _us_ instead of _me_.”

“I will.” Richard smiled, “I promise. If I am late, do not wait for me.”

“Okay.” Anne said as Richard pulled her towards him to rest in the bed.

“I thought that you had to go–”

“I haven’t had breakfast yet, Anne. Do you want me to be with you?”

“Oh yes!” Anne smiled.

“You could even lace by doublet.”

“Act as you squire?” Anne asked.

“Why are you acting like a shy child?” Richard asked.

“I feel a little odd. Coming to Middleham it was not what I expected.”

“I know. I see it now, sweetheart.”

“I expected it to be happy, but I am being flooded with memories of the past.”

“Do you think I am not being flooded too? All I can think off is of our childhood, and the past; but that will be temporary, Anne. Soon enough we will find ourselves clouded different memories. Our little Edward, our little Anne, and Cecily.”

“I am not going to argue with you on the name.” Anne said, “Not now.”

“Anne, our baby will be nothing like your first husband. He will be nurtured by you. A name does not defines a baby. Do you know what does Edward means?”

“No.”

“It means guardian. A rich guardian. A wealthy guardian. This baby inside of you will be your guardian. Another one, besides from me. You’ll have a little me, who will also take care of you if I die young–” 

Anne stopped his lips from saying those words by pressing her index finger and middle finger against his lips.

“Hush, darling. I said that I did not wished to argue and I still don’t. You will not die young. You’ll die an old wrinkly man, with gray curls.”

“I hope so to.” Richard smiled.

“Why talk of death?” Anne asked, “I have a life inside of me.”

Richard chuckled and kissed her shoulder. “I wont. You are right, let’s talk about life instead. About feeding the little earl you have inside of you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a fluffy chapter. I hope this was fluffy enough.


	11. Chapter 11

** NOTE: Anne's five months pregnant. **

 

Richard had kept his promise to Anne on staying in bed until she woke-up. He had breakfast with her, and accompanied her to Mass. But after that, Anne was most of the time left alone with her maidens. Richard will spare her some minutes during the early morning to be with her. He would see her get dressed and have her hair braided. That was their daily routine as her belly grew bigger. As she was dressed, Anne could feel at timesher baby kick inside of her.

Now, as she ate with her husband, she could feel her child moving inside of her.

“Oh, he was just kicking!” Anne said to Richardas she took breakfast with her.

“Really?” Richard asked as he kneeled in front of her to feel it, but as soon as he placed his hand, the baby stopped.

“I don’t feel a thing, Anne.” Richard said as he stood up, “You must have frightened him when–”

“Oh God!” Anne gasped this time, taking hold . . . pulling Richard’s hand towards her.

A kick, another kick and a third kick.

Richard looked at Anne who was smiling. He could see the pride in her Neville eyes.

“Does that not . . . I don’t know, bother you?” Richard asked as he rested his head in her belly.

“Oh, Richard!” Anne gasped, “You are truly a man.”

The baby had kicked again, this time in another part.

“Richard, he moves a lot. Everytime that I eat!”

“He’s strong!” Richard said, “He is a York, of course. A Plantagenet and a Neville. Be kind to your Mother little one. You wouldn’t want to hurt her.”

Anne felt how the baby turned around inside of her. It frightened her at times.

“Are you okay, Annie?” Richard asked concerned when she saw how Anne took hold of the table.

“I am okay.” Anne said.

Richard had felt the baby before. But the baby would soon stop, as if he did not enjoy the touch of his father.

“Come on.” Richard said as he took hold of her, “Let me get you to bed, darling.”

“Oh no Richard, I am okay. It is just different.” Anne sighed, “If you could only feel it. It a wonderful feeling.”

Richard smiled at her as he sat back again on his chair.

“I think it is the food, Richard. The spices.”

“Are they too much for him?” Richard asked her.

“I think he likes them.”

Richard took a piece of bread and dipped it in the yellow cream of the egg. Then, he took a piece of meat and sprinkled a little bit of grounded pepper in top of it.

“Open up, Lady Anne.” Richard said.

“Duchess Anne!” Anne corrected him as Richard rubbed his hand against her belly.

“Open up, my dearest mistress and duchess.”

Anne opened her mouth and allowed Richard to feed her.

“Is it tasty?” Richard asked her.

Anne licked his finger and gently gave her a bite.

“ANNE!” Richard complained making her laugh as she continued to chew.

“You better not behave towards me like that, my son.” Richard said as he kneeled back to be in the same height of her belly, “Only your Mama can.”

“I can only?” Anne asked as she took a deep breath.

“Yes.” Richard smiled, “You only can. Only you.”

Anne stood up from her chair as she took Richard’s hands into her.

“Anne!” Richard complained. He knew what she was up to. She was up to feel pleasure. They had found their ways. He would touch her in her womanhood, in her little bundle of nerves that drove her mad.

“Oh Richard!” Anne complained.

“Is that why you bit me?” Richard asked her.

“I am mad for your touch. Part of your touch since I cannot feel you entirely.”

She had now her skirts up to her knees, giving him the view of her really smooth calves.

“Oh Anne!” He grunted.

“I promise that it will be quick.” Anne said with her skirt going up slowly.

“Pull it up.” Richard said.

“Pull what up?” Anne asked as she bumped against the bed.

“Your skirt.” Richard said, “Let me see you.”

Anne pulled up her skirt up to her hips making Richard smile when he saw the curve of her hips. Alongside her belly, her hips had widened. Her body was now like a fiddle. Curves all around her, and that was not counting the curve of her belly. Richard pulled her up and placed her on the bed. He hopped into the bed besides her and started to give her kisses as he laughed. Her face, was the epitome of joy.

His kisses were playful, kisses of teasing, enjoyment and happiness. Anne pulled him by his hair down to her chest as his hand travelled down to her sex. He started to stroke her; first slowly, and as her body started to move, he quickened his pace. Richard’s lips found hers, and all he could think of was Anne. Sheafter confinement, in his bed, naked, willing to be taken by his body.

“Oh Dickon!” Anne moaned as she climaxed, “Richard!”

Richard continued to kiss her as he pushed down her gold-embroidered crimson skirt down. He fixed the ruby pendant that she was wearing as Anne sighed.

“Are you pleased?” Richard asked as he kissed her cheek, then her nose, then forehead.

“I am satiated.” Anne said, “For now.”

“For now?” He asked, “I am not going to indulge you in pleasure.”

“Why not?” Anne asked.

“You have the next Duke of Gloucester in your womb, Anne.” Richard pointed out, “Let him grow strong, and I promise you that when you are churched, I’ll not let you out of my sight.”

“Not out of your sight?” Anne asked.

“You heard right, Duchess.”

Duchess. The sound of her title gave her tickles.

“But what about your duties as–”

Richard interrupted her with his laughter, “You wont have to worry about that now, Anne. Just eat, rest, and keep loving me as much as I love you.”  


 


	12. Chapter 12

She was now seven months pregnant. She was huge. Big. Enormous for her time. Richard wondered if she was indeed seven months old. Maybe se could have been eight. But it was not possible. They went to bed a month after he brought her to sanctuary.She was just big, and maybe the baby could come faster than it was expected. It worried him. Especially with the letter he had just received. Edward requested his presence on London. He really did not want to worry Anne about it for he was writing a letter that going to London now would be impossible to him. Then was the second letter he had in his hand. It was from one of the women he took as a mistress when he was young, with who he had two kids. One of his kids was having a fever, and she feared that the girl may go to Heaven.

He stood up and paced around his desk. He needed to see his daughter. If she was called to Heaven, he wanted to rock her in his arms one more time. He had not seen her in a long time. He felt guilt. He had missed her birthday. He had send her the gift she wanted so much, but he was not the one who presented to her.

He called for his servant, and told him to prepare his horse. But as he continued to give orders,his squire on the door announced Anne.

Anne smiled at him as she entered, telling her maids to wait outside.

“Oh Richard!” Anne sighed, “All he wants me to do is for me to eat. He only stops kicking when I eat.”

Richard looked only at her belly. He felt a wave of feelings on his veins. His eyes were as deep as the ocean, and his mouth was slightly open.

“What is it love?” Anne asked.

Richard shook his head, “It is nothing.” 

“Richard, you look pale.” Anne said making Richard looked up to her and gave him a half-smile.

“I have not– is everything alright, my love?” He asked her as he hid the letters in a stack of papers.

Anne walked towards him and touched his face.

“You are quite cold, darling. Do– do you need me to send for the physician?” Anne asked, “You are sweating cold.”

“I am okay!” He yelled making her startle, “What do you want?”

Anne did not liked to be yelled. Her sweet and worried face soon quickly turned into a frown and her arms, she tried to fold them on her mid chest, but her belly did not allowed it to it.

“I am sorry!” Richard said as he placed her hands on her shoulders, “I am sorry darling.”

His hands quickly travelled down to her stomach where he kneeled and kissed her belly.

“What do you want?” He asked her this time kindly.

“Will you write to George, on my behalf?” Anne asked, “I wish Isabel to be here, for my confinement. A familiar and close face near me at all times.”

Richard looked at her and nodded and gave her a kiss in the lips.

“Of course. She’ll be here. I promise.”

“Tell me what has you pale, and cold!” Anne insisted as she sat on his chair.

“Anne, there is something that I have to do, but I will back soon.”

“Where are you going?” Anne asked.

“I have to attend some matters.” He said, “But I’ll be back. I swear. It will be quick.”

“Richard, you worry me.”

“There are some matters that I have to attend to.” He said, “Edward wants me to settle various things be settled. He asked me to go to London.”

“You are going to London?” Anne asked crying out loud, “But I am in– I may go to childbed soon. I am big–”

“If I go to London, I’ll make it my real purpose to bring Isabel to you. For your confinement. I’ll be here when our son comes out. Our Edward.”

The words that he had said appeased her. She was dying to see Isabel. Her sister. She wished to tell her about her life, her married life. She wanted to tell her sister about how Richard spoiled her during the nights. Asides from the lovemaking of course, but she wanted to tell her how good she felt. It was not the same telling her ladies, or Richard himself. When she told him, he smiled, and told her that he only lived to make her happy, and the King too. To Richard, Anne’s smile made him smile. She had a pretty smile. The day was cloudy– it matched how he was feeling at the moment– but her smile managed to lighten up his mood. Anne saw some grapes and some cheese and she took the liberty to eat them.

“Will come soon? Do you promise? I want you to be with me. I mean, I know that you cannot be with me in childbed, but I want you to know that you are close. I want to know that those halls will make near to me, that you are only a few minutes away from me.”

“I’ll promise, Anne.” Richard said, “I’ll be there. I sear upon my honour that I will be back in three weeks. You’ll be near, but not there, okay?”

“If you do not come, I’ll never forgive you that. If you are not here and I give birth–”

“I swear to God that I’ll take Edward’s matters and have them done quickly, and I will make George allow Isabel to come to you. Okay.”

Anne nodded as she felt her belly being kicked from the insides.

“Do you promise?” Anne asked.

“I swear it, darling.”

 

* * *

* * *

  
Richard made his way to the village that his old mistress lived in. He had made sure that they were always well fed and well dressed. After all, he was the mother of his children. Of two of his children. Anne carried his child now too. Now, she would be the only one who will have the honours on doing that. But he still felt bounded to them. The two little kids were after all his flesh and blood. 

He rode as fast as he could.When he got there, his little daughter now not burning with fever. Her fever had fallen, but now the boy had it. Burning in fever, the boy was. He hugged his little girl and rocked her in her sleep. He kissed her little head, and placed her back to the little bed. He knew that he needed to tell Anne about them. Not telling her was actually really hard to do. But he really feared her reaction. She could be as sweet as honey at times and she could be as sour as lemon when she was angry.

It scared him, but he had to tell her. He would tell her, but after confinement, or so he said.

 


	13. Chapter 13

During that night, Anne slept with her arms around Richard. She was holding him, not wanting to let him go. In reality, she could not shut her eyes. She felt frightened. She was going to be alone again. It frightened. He kept telling her that she wouldn’t be alone. She had her maids who would keep her company and that he had instructed the household to obey her in everything she said.

“If you want eggs just after midnight. You will have your eggs.”

When he told her that she could not help it but to smile. But her smile quickly faded as she remembered that he would not be in the same bed with her. It frightened to be alone. It did. For the first time in years, she had felt truly with company. Richard had been there for the last eight months. Besides her. He promised that he would come soon, but the last time he said that, so much time passed in which she realized that she was with his child.

She wouldn’t be completely alone since she carried a innocent and sin free part of Richard, but they would be alone without him. It frightened to her to be alone.

 He mumbled as he caressed her hair, “What is it?”

Anne did not answered. She just extended her arm as far as her belly let her reach on his chest.

“Anne?” Richard asked as he felt his chest being moist and wet, “Anne, are you crying?”

Anne shook her head, and pulled him closer. Richard sighed. Lately, she had been clingy. The pregnancy had made her clingy. Anne was not clingy. He was the one who was clingy in the relationship. During the past few months, she had stolen the title form him.

“Darling–”

“I am not crying.” Anne said as she moved closer towards his shoulder.

“Then sleep, darling. Just sleep.”

He started to caress her hair, which relaxed her as he continued and added kissing her cheek. She then fell asleep. Richard knew what was going on with her, but he did not completelely understood it. He knew that Anne had issues on being alone. Anne did not liked it. Not ever since she went to France she told him. He knew why, but he did not understand the _why._

The next morning, Richard was the first one of the two to wake up. He was to ride early in the morning but he couldn’t help it. He did not dared to move. The way she was holding him made it even more difficult for him to part.

Her arms told him, _You are mine. You are mine. You are with me. You are mine._

He woke her up by kneeling on the bed. He took a good look at her. She was big, enormous. He was glad that he was not a woman. He would have been a weak woman. Anne was a strong woman, he thought. He thought that she just did not knew it yet.

He placed his hand on her belly, and rubbed it. When he did this, during the mornings, it waked the baby inside of her up.

This time, it worked just as usual. The kicking started, and Anne opened her eyes, and grunted as the baby inside of her kicked. She saw Richard seated besides her, the kneeling had numbed his legs. He smiled at her as leaned to kiss her.

“Your face,” He smiled, “is so soft.”

Anne did not say a thing. She just buried her face on the curve of his neck. Richard tried to hug her in that position but he couldn’t. He was not the biggest man in the world. His arms weren’t long enough.

“You are almost going to pop.” He laughed.

“I want you to stay with me. I do not want to be alone.” Anne said.

“You will not be alone.” Richard said.

“You will not be here. I do not want my maids. I want you.” Anne said as she sat in the bed, pushing herself away from him a little bit

“Anne, please. We have talked about this.” He sighed as he moved towards her.

“I don’t want to be left alone–”

“Don’t use your tears on me, Anne. It is not fair.” Richard said as he cleaned her tears, “I am coming back to you.”

“I don’t want to be alone when I go into childbed. You will still be at Court–”

“Anne, I promised that I will make it back. I will be all alone just like I was when–”

“You are not in France.” Richard said clearly, “Look around, Anne. You are not in France. You are not in  Tewkesbury .”

“Where are you at?” He asked her.

“Middleham.” Anne said as she circled her arms around her belly.

“You are far from Tewkesbury, and from France. You are home, darling.”

“I know that, but–”

“But what?” He asked her.

“I am always left alone. Father, Mother–”

Richard looked down at the furs and sheets that they used to cover themselves during the nights. This was not new for him, for them. After asking her to marry her,when he took her to seek sanctuary, she told her how France had been. How her marriage with Lancaster had been. Her Father dying at Barnet. Her Mother running to Beaulieu and how frightened she was at  Tewkesbury. When she fell down to the grass form the horse, and how she believed that on that moment she she would no longer be able to breath. When he took her to Isabel, and how different things were between the two of them. While she was under George of Clarence’s ‘protection’, Isabel maintained distance with her. But after her her marriage to Richard they made up, left everything behind. She had talked to him endless on this when she was in sanctuary. Talks involving the mentioned subject were what led for them to them to get closer, physically.What made them become one person instead of two. Now, all was coming back. He had thought that those cold conversations would remain in the chamber at St. Martin le Grand, but he was wrong. They still haunted her, and he had no idea about it.

“I will go to London, Anne. I’ll see what it is happening with George and Edward. I will put them in their places and I will do whatever I can to bring Isabel. I promise.”

“What if I– our baby decides to come early–”

“I cannot control that, but you could if you stopped worrying so much of being alone. You are not alone at all, Anne. You have me. You have our little earl inside of you. Anne had pulled him into a really tight hug in which she snaked her arms around his neck and her hands went to his hair, pulling him so close that he felt that she was pulling his hair out.

“I love you.” Anne said, “I love you so much.”

“I know. Do you think that I not love you?” He asked her as he cupped her face.

“I know you love me.” Anne mumbled against his neck, “You tell me every night and morning.”

“Stop worrying please.” He hushed her, “I do not want to see you like this. Not before I go, nor after. I cannot leave you like this.”

“Ido not want you to go. I know that I seem like a little girl crying but–”

“Annie, you are not a little girl, nor you act like one. You have been through hell. You my darling,” He took a pause as he rested his forehead against hers, “ you are one of the strongest and bravest persons I’ve ever known. After all, you were not defenceless at Tewkesbury. You were pretty ruthless. I want you to be just as strong as you were that day. I’ll do my best to come as quickly as I can. I swear it upon my honour. I promise.”

“Can you stay more time with me? Until noon?” Anne asked as she rubbed her forehead against his.

“Will it calm you if I rode to London tomorrow?” He asked her.

“Tomorrow?” Anne asked surprised.

“Yes.” He sighed, “When I depart I like you to be relaxed. Not altered. What kind of husband would I be if I departed while you were in tears.” 

His words made her smile.

“How about,I tell to my squire to delay everything, for a day, and then I comeback we spend the morning fighting over naming our son Edward instead of Richard.”

“I don’t want him named Edward.” Anne grunted, falling back to the bed.

Richard smiled. That was his Anne.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Richard had never considered murder as a way to keep someone quiet. Now, he was starting to. Silence was something that he really wanted. Middleham was always quiet.He sighed as he thought of how much he missed Middleham. The view, the fresh air. Anne, he thought of Anne. He missed his Anne. He had not seen her in three weeks. He wondered if she, at that instant if she was in labor. 

All he heard was them yelling. It was driving him insane. e decided to leave. He stood up from the window he was siting and sighed.

“Send for me when you two are done with this!”

“Richard!” King Edward yelled, “Come back!”

Richard looked at his brother and shook his head.

“No. This is your mess. I don’t want anything to do with it.”

“Richard!” The king called, but the Duke of Gloucester was gone. He was gone from his brother’s sight and went to his chambers. Everything seemed so long. Everything was taking too much time. He took his boots off and rested a little bit in the bed. The bed was too empty and too cold for his liking. There was no Anne with her enormous belly, complaining that the baby was moving inside of her and that she could not sleep.

He really missed her whining. He missed all the things from her. When he arrived to Court, Edward told him that he was whipped, and he said that it was not that. But his brother was right, Anne held his brain, soul and heart of a golden thread.

His chamber’s door opened, and it was his squire with a letter.

“A letter from Middleham, milord.”

“Is the Duchess in labour?” He asked the squire.

“I wouldn’t know Your Grace.” 

Richard took the letter from the silver tray and dismissed his squire in a not kind way.

He opened the letter and sighed, it was dated a week ago. So many things could happen in a day. He imagined the worst, what could happen in a week made him scared.

 

_My Richard,_

_You do not know how much I miss you. How we both miss you so much. I miss your hands, Richard. I miss them a lot. Our child does not stop moving. All I want is him be out of my womb. I cannot sleep, nor breath. Everything I do wakes him up. I think he misses his Father’s voice, or when you rubbed my belly. He misses your touch to, Richard. I am not the only one, I guess._

 

_I know that I said to you before you departed that I wouldn’t pressure you, but I am starting to get anxious. You said that it would be a fast visit, but it has been now three weeks. You said that you would be by my side– our side in three weeks. I want you here when I go into childbirth. I feel that it will be soon. I can feel it. I do not want to hurry you but I feel obliged to. I love you Richard and I_ _hope to see you before our child is born._

 

_Your Duchess,_

_Anne_

 

Richard grunted when he finished reading the letter. Anne’s subtle ways of hurrying him made him angry, at him, her, Edward and George. Anne was pressuring him with the reason of she missing him and being about to give birth. Edward and George, they were being their usual selves.

He decided to walk back to Edward and show him the letter.

“You see? You are not the only one with problems. Your state problems is causing me marital problems.”

The king smiled at him as he took the letter from his hands and read it.

“She misses your hands, Dickon. What did you did to her with your hands?” Edward asked.

“Don’t be lewd!” Richard complained. “She feels that she may give birth soon. Give George what he wants, and we all have what we want, and do not call me Dickon. Only Anne is allowed to.”

That only made Edward laugh more.

“Aww! Does she moans Dickon when you take her? But you wont answer me that. You know. I have given you a lot of things already, Richard. I know that you want to go to Middleham and bury your face in Anne’s neck, but I wont give you that, nor I would give George what he wants.”

Richard grunted taking the letter from Edward’s hand.

“If something happens to Anne, I will put it in your conscience.” Richard said.

“Nothing will happen to Anne. Everyone should fear her. She still has her temper–”

“Exactly. You wrote that it would be a short visit. I told her that in three weeks I would be back. Three weeks later, I am still in here. If she– Edward please. I am not a peacemaker between the two of you. You– we are all grown men. Just give George what he wants. For Anne’s sake. For my sake!”

“And if I do that we will all be happy, don’t we?”

“Yes!”

“No. I wont give in to his will. He is lucky. He should be grateful.”

“I am going to go.” Richard said.

“Go ahead. You wouldn’t without my permission, and stop using cousin Anne as an excuse.”

“You think she is my excuse? She is expecting my firstborn. Our Fir–”

“The baby she carries is not your firstborn, brother. Your third offspring.”

“You know what I mean. I need to be there with her.”

“You are going to hold her hand as she pushes? It is not a pretty sight, Dickon. Women, blood, pain. It is a stressful– I wouldn’t recommend it.”

“Of course I will not be inside of the birthing chamber. I just want . . . I need– she is frightened. I am too.” 

The king took a deep breath before he smiled at his brother. 

“Well, there is something . . .”

* * *

 

Anne laughed at the movements that occurred inside her belly. She found it really funny. The baby at times will move from side to side in an instant. She had entered her confinement now and all she tried to do was to finish the little cloths for her baby, but she couldn’t. Everytime she got comfortable, the baby would change position. To call the baby down she would eat, and he would be calmed. Richard knew that already, and encouraged her to continue to spoil their child with whatever crave she desired.

So she did. She would eat and continue to finish the gold details in the cloths. The midwife had come earlier during the week to see her, and to measure her belly. She told her that baby would come in a month or so.

“A month or so?” Anne asked.

“A month or so. The baby could come sooner,but I doubt it.”

“Are you sure it is a boy?” She asked her.

“I am sure.” The midwife said, “Your belly is round and pointing to the up.

“How can I keep him inside?” Anne asked.

“Simple. With rest, prayer, and more rest, more prayer and food every three hours.”

Anne laughed, she already had the rest, and the food. The prayer . . . she knew the prayers but ever since she got married Richard, she did not prayed that much. She still did her confessions, but she no longer prayed that much. So this time, she prayed.

The days passed, and she prayed.

She prayed.

She sighed and began to pray, “ _Mother of Christ, you know, as no other mother can, the high dignity of motherhood_ –”

Maybe if she hadn’t prayed, the pain she felt would have not come. Yet, she was not thinking clearly she was feeling a sharp pain in her stomach.

“Holy Mother of Jesus!”

 


	15. Chapter 15

Anne’s belly was quickly oiled, so where her legs and privy parts. The midwife was an old woman. She had delivered Isabel and the girl who was about to give birth now.As the midwife oiled her hands, Anne walked across the room. She cried in pain.

“Keep walking Lady Anne!” The Midwife said, “Do not push yet, Your Grace!”

Anne wasn’t listening. She wanted to say something, but the wave of pain didn’t let her. Instead, a cry of pain came out of her mouth, accompanied with the almost crushing of her maid’s hand.

Hours, and hours passed. The Midwife ordered Anne to go to bed, to see how far the birth canal was dilated. As the midwife went on to apply more oils in to her canal, since the aid for a smoother delivery, another wave came to Anne. This time, Anne pushed.

“Do not push yet, milady.” The midwife said.

“I want him out!” Anne yelled as she applied pressure on her belly, “Has– send word . . . send word to the duke!”

“Hush milady.” The midwife said.

“Send word . . . send word to Richard!” Anne yelled this time as her back arched in pure pain.

“Do not worry of the duke, milady. Worry of you and your child. Do not push, milady.” The Midwife said as Anne bit on her lip, a little stream of blood flowing from her lower lip. The midwife looked at her apprentice who was astonished and surprised to be in the presence of the Royal Duchess of Gloucester.

“You fool!” The Midwife yelled at her, “give the duchess the leather for her to bite on. Don’t push milady! Not yet. You are not ready to push.”

Anne’s contractions were getting now more frequent. All she wanted was to push, and to have her son in her arms. He thoughts were not with Richard now. Her thoughts were on pushing. It was like an instinct. She was not trying, but she was.

“Okay, milady,” The Midwife started, “Everytime you feel the need to push, you will bite that. The leather will make you teeth not to break.”

“I need you to be strong Your Grace!” The midwife said as her apprentice continued to apply oils in Anne’s belly. The aid childbirth. 

“I want to be strong, but I am not the Virgin Mary. I do not possess her–” Anne grunted, “I want to but I do not possess her strength. Please!” 

“Okay my lady. I want you to gently push. You will want to push hard, and with anger. But now. A duchess, a royal duchess gives birth in silence, ease, and with grace.”

Anne looked at the midwife, the woman who helped her Mother gave birth to her and instead of ease and grace, she grunted so hard, she yelled so hard that her cry echoed in the halls.

“With ease and grace!” The midwife said in front of all the women present, “With ease and grace.”

The words silence, ease and grace just made Anne angrier. There was something coming out of her womb. She was a small woman, and there was a baby coming out. Her ladies in waiting continued to clean her sweat with warm water, and gave her ale. The ale was supposed to make her stronger, but it didn’t. She felt weaker, and weaker everytime she pushed. Then when she felt that she was about to rest, another way of pain came to her. Thoughts of hate came to her mind. She hated men. A man was who placed his seed inside of her. Now, that man was not with her. Women had the worst. They bled every month. They were not allowed to be as powerful and educated as man. They were the ones who gave birth, and experienced that kind of pain, only to give birth to a son who will surely give her more headaches, sire bastards with country girls, and who would hide them from their lawful wife. She cursed Eve for eating the forbidden fruit. 

“Okay, milady. I can see the head. I need you to push gently when you feel the next contraction of your womb.”

Anne did not pushed gently. When she felt it, she pushed as harsh and hard as she could.

“Milady Anne, please!”

Anne continued to push not realizing the other things that were happening to her.

“Once more, milady. Softly.”

This time, when Anne felt her other contraction, she pushed softer. She felt as if her flesh was being torn apart. She just hoped that she could give birth to more kids if something happened to this baby.

“I want you to push more, milady. Now, when you feel the need to push, you will push with all your strength.”

As soon as the midwife finished her words, Anne pushed as hard as she could. Opening her mouth to yell as the result of her pushing. She was about to become a mother. She just hoped that this was the only cry of pain that she would suffer her son.

“I can see his face milady.” The Midwife’s apprentice said.

“No. I do not want you. I want the midwife.” Anne cried in pain, “I want you Jane!” Anne cried, frightened that her womb would be compromised by the hands of a foolish little girl roughly her age.

“I am here, milady Anne.” The Midwife, Jane, said, “You are doing great. Push my lady. Push!”

Anne continued to push as harder as she could. It was not hard for the midwife to do this. She had done this many times in her life. She knew the duchess would go on as she was doing. To help her, she slid her long, slim fingers inside of Anne’s canal, and pulled the baby softly, aiding Anne.

“Okay, two more pushes Lady Anne. Come on two more. Two more painful ones and the rest the Virgin Mary will guide you and help you through. Two more milady.”

Anne did not understand why, but her thoughts went to Isabel while they were on their way to Calais. Isabel that day had the right to be frightened. It was only her, her Lady mother and herself. Isabel was afraid, and with the fear of pain, and pain by itself. What would Isabel would have given to be where she was now. Isabel would have given everything to be at Middleham, with a room full of women and York’s best Midwife.

She told to herself to be strong. She told herself to be a Neville. She told to herself to be alike her Mother. Her Mother had given birth to two girls. Both pregnancies were hard, and she remembered as a little girl when her Mother had a miscarriage. She told herself that she needed to be strong. She needed to give her Father his so longed grandson, and Richard’s heir, and to herself, she told herself that she needed this baby. She needed something to be hers. Something from her. She needed something that she would always love unconditionally. Something that was not like her love to her husband, or to her Father. She needed someone who she would always love no matter what. She needed her baby. She needed her baby to be in her arms so she could protect him after the danger of childbirth. So she pushed when the contraction of her womb came. She pushed as hard as she could to time. She felt as she was passing away. She felt dizzy. She heard a cry. The cry was not hers. It was a baby’s cry for air.

“You have a son, Your Grace!” One of her ladies whispered to her ears, as the midwife told her to continue to push to her the rest of the placenta out. 

“I want to hold him!” Anne cried, “I want to hold my Ned!”

“Push one more, milady. One more, and you will cradle the Little Earl in your arms!”

Anne pushed as hard as she could about four times.

Then, one of her ladies came.

“My Edward!” Anne whispered to herself. Now, in her mind, the image of her husband came. The baby had Richards hair. His little head was covered in hair, fine and smooth curls, just like Richard.

“My Edward!” 

* * *

 

 

Once again, Richard listened to George’s problems. Richard thought that the root of Edward’s and George’s problem was him. Since he was a little boy, Edward was more protective towards him than he was to George, this became more evident when their father, and brother Edmund were executed. Edward, knowing that George was a little older than Richard, took him under his wing. After all, Richard was eight years old when it happened. 

“All I want is for Isabel to be there when Anne gives birth.” Richard said.

“Then convince Edward. He has a soft spot for you.”

“I cannot continue with this, George.”

“Then Isabel goes no where.” George said, “She will remain at Tewksbury. Anne can see her when she comes to London.”

Richard opened his lips to say something but was interrupted by the doors opening and Edward coming along.

“I cannot deal with this any longer. Both of you want everything!” Richard cried out loud as he made his way outside of the chamber.

“Richard come back!” Edward said.

“I am tired of this. We are not little kids anymore!” Richard said as he entered the chamber again.

“This all could have been avoided if you would have given George the right to be the guardian of Prince Edward. But you think with your breeches brother. George was–”

“What?” Edward asked, interrupting Richard.

“What?” Richard asked.

“I have a message for His Grace of Gloucester.” 

It was a messenger, dressed in mud plus the scent of horse.

“What?” Richard asked.

“It is from the Duchess. I was sent here, Your Graces– when I left three days ago, I was ordered to send word to my lord of Gloucester that his son was about to see the light of the sun. ”

Richard closed his eyes, anger flowing through his veins instead of blood. The cup of wine he had on his hand flew across the room, spilling the wine on the Persian carpet. Edward had never seen Richard looked at him so bitterly at him before.

“Prepare my damn horse.” 

That was the only thing Richard said, “Prepare my damn horse you fool! Why are you standing there. Move!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make clear that I have am not a mother (don't plan to at the moment) and I did my best on writing how the pain of childbirth, and all the things related to it. I did used one of my books to help me with the details. The book is 'Growing Up in the Middle Ages' by Paul B. Newman. It is a great book, and it is really easy to read because it is as if you were talking with someone. It begins with the prenatal care, and it ends with practices of wedding ceremonies. A gret book for writers and historians.


	16. Chapter 16

Anne watched as Ned’s nurse cradled him in her arms. Anne did not liked it. The thought of her week day old son getting more attached to his nurse than to her, his mother, the woman who three days ago felt the pain of giving him life, was unbearable.

“Give him to me.” Anne said, pushing the tray of food to the side. Though she still felt a little weak and tired. Ned made her forget that. Somehow, he managed to feel her up with his energy.

“Milady, you must eat so you can regain your strength!”

“Do not tell me what to do, nurse. Give me my son. Do you want to be dismissed?”

Anne did not know why she was feeling like that, but she knew that those moments would make her son feel attached to the nurse, not to her.

“No, Your Grace!” Ned’s Nurse, Mary said.

“Then give me my son!”

The nursemaid was young, a few years older than her. Anne just did not liked her. She wanted her son with her at all times.

Her Mother would probably laugh at her. Her Mother was not as attached to her as she was with Ned. At least of what she remembers. Now she understood why the Queen wanted the princesses near her, and why she fought so much for her brother to be Prince Edward’s guardian.

“Give him to me.” Anne repeated, this time making the maid walk towards her and give her the baby, “I will call you if you are needed.”

Ned was swaddled. Anne herself had added the gold threads to the blanket he was in. She was glad that she did it. It would have look as beautiful if other person had done it. The thought reminded her of one morning when she was in her solar. Richard came and saw her there. He had asked her what she was doing and she showed him. Richard kneeled and took the needle from her hand and attempted to do as she was doing. Her needle work was straight and precise. Richard’s wasn’t. 

Anne looked at the little baby in her arms and smiled. She pressed her nose against his and kissed his cheek.

“Oh you handsome little knight.”

Anne loved his chubby cheeks. They were so fluffy. He looked like Richard, at least that was what she thought. He had Richard’s big hair, and he had his cheeks. 

“You so handsome.” Anne said as she rubbed his cheek. Her voice was high and squeaky.

“Are you hungry darling? Is that why you were crying earlier? That silly and foolish nurse does not understand your cries like I do. You were clearly hungry, not tired.”

Anne pushed her sleeve to the side and took out her breast. She knew that it was not of her rank to feed her baby herself, but she liked it. She liked how it felt. It was the best feeling in the world. It was a miracle, how her own body would create her son’s food. It was beautiful. Only Mothers could feel this kind of joy. Bringing– creating life, creating what their babes needed.

“I’ll promise you will have little brothers and sisters. Sister so you can protect them when Papa and I are gone. But that will depend when your Papa arrives. I promise I’ll be gentle with him, Ned. I will not give him a hard time. You have taken all the anger from my body. Giving birth to you darling, purified me. You are so pure my love.”

“Slow. There is plenty, Ned! If you keep going at this rate you will dry me up.”

Ned sucked on his Mother’s breast as if the world was about to end. It seemed lovely in her eyes. Milk ran from his little lips as he struggled to take hold of his Mother’s nipple as he took a break to breath. Anne helped him. She placed back her nipple inside of his mouth, which he quickly again began to suck on.

“I love you so much!” Anne said as she heard the sound of the lightning’s thunder.

“It is a little storm that is brewing. Cleaning the sky so you can breath better my darling.”

* * *

 

The rain. Richard said to himself that Anne would understand. It was the rain. It was the rain’s fault. According to his timeline, Anne had given birth a week ago. The messenger arrived to London in three days. He must have not slept in an inn. He planned to do that, but the rain was too heavy. He was stock in Bedford. He could not believe it. He wanted to know from where the rain came from. It never rained during that time of the year. Now, he was about to be drowned by the rain.

It took a whole day and night for the rain to stop. Not wanting to delay, he ordered his horse to be prepared and he and his knights set to ‘march’ to Middleham.

His white horse looked like a common horse. He was covered in mud. The air was hot and humid. All he could think off was that this was his fault. When the three weeks passed, he should have returned, but no. He stayed in London drinking wine. He always thought that he would have felt something on his heart when Anne started to feel her pains. He calculated, and that day he was with Edward as his brother hunted. As he hunted, Anne was in labour. Delivering his heir. 

As he rode through Rutland, he thought of the sex of his child. If it was a boy, he would be named Edward. Anne would have to give in to his will. If it was a girl, he would let Anne choose her name. Knowing Anne, she would name her Anne. Alike her. Maybe she would name her Isabel. No. Anne would name their daughter Anne, not after St. Anne, but after herself. He smiled at the thought. He imagined his Annes. He imagined Anne with little Edward in her arms. He imagined her watching the nurse feed him. He could imagine her Neville pride coming from her eyes. Her way of walking proudly since she gave him his so wished legitimate heir. But that was if the baby was a boy. If the baby was a girl, he didn’t know what he would do. He knew men. He was a man. If the baby was a girl, he was sure she would be a beautiful lady of the House of York. A prince was the least he would have for her. The least he would give his daughter was a crown prince. Princess Beth was to be Queen of France. Princess Cecily was to be Queen of the Scots. His baby, Anne would be Queen of Portugal. His daughter with a crown on her head was something that he could imagine.

If Anne had given birth to a son, a foreign princess. He was supposed to marry his sister Margaret’s step daughter of Burgundy, Marie. That was what Edward kept whispering to his ear, so he wanted a foreign princess for his son. 

 

He smiled happily as they entered South Yorkshire. The ground had started to dry, and it was fresher now. So he decided not to rest until he got to Middleham. His child was now a week and two days old. 

When he got to Middleham, it was night. Again, he was delayed by rain. He was dressed in mud, and he ordered not to disturb the duchess, for he wanted to see her on his own. Running through the halls, going up the stairs, turning to the left he arrived where Anne decided she wanted to give birth. He opened the door, and saw the nurse that Anne had handpicked. Mary.

“Your Grace!” The nurse fell into a curtsey.

“Is my child– is it a boy?”

Richard opened the door of Anne’s chamber. She would have to remain in that chamber until she was churched. Tapestries of the Virgin Mary decorated the chamber, and under the canopy, he saw a sleeping Anne swaddling the baby in her arms. He took off his boots, and then his breeches for the had mud, and so did his doublet. 

He walked slowly and carefully to the bed. He could not tell if he had a son or a daughter, but he could tell that the baby was beautiful.

Slowly he climbed to the bed. He did not dared to wake Anne up, but he had to.

“Anne!” He shook her shoulder, “My love. I am here.”

Anne’s first instinct was to hold Ned tightly to her. The midwife had said that it was not healthy for the baby to share the bed, but Anne did not understand why it would be unhealthy. It could be dangerous, but not unhealthy.

Anne’s eyes were foggy. Yet, this reminded her of a really familiar scenario that involved Richard, herself, and the little baby in her arms. The only difference this time was that the little baby was outside of her, not inside.

Anne’s eyes grew cold, “You have a son. I named him just as you wished. Edward, but he would be called Ned. No matter how old he is.” She said coldly.

“Let me hold him!” He cried out loud in pure joy, not noting Anne’s voice or eyes.

“Hush Richard.’

“Are you angry with me?” He asked her. 

“Let him sleep.” Anne whispered, “He was not feeling very well, and he finally is asleep.”

Richard looked down at her and grunted.

“No!” He yelled.

“Hush, Richard!” Anne whispered.

“No!” Richard yelled again as he kneeled in the bed, “You will not throw me out. I swam to get here. As fast as I could, Anne. I came here in and–”

Richard’s voice was deep and husky. His voice was not sweet like Anne’s voice was, or as soothing for a newborn’s ear. Not when he yelled. In less than five seconds, the swaddled babe in her arms started to make a funny face. 

Anne frowned at Richard as she felt the little arms and legs moving. Anne knew this way too well. In less than two weeks she had learned most of his faces.

The swaddled babe started to cry.

“You made him cry!” Anne complained as she pulled him up to place his little head on the curve of her neck. Anne moved up and down. Richard stared at her, still kneeling on his legs. Anne got off the bed and started to gently walk around, rocking her baby up and down. He heard her talk to Ned in a baby voice. 

“I know, I know, I know my love.” Anne whispered to Ned, “Your Papa is a silly brute who doesn’t understand or knows that you are tired my darling.”

“Anne!” Richard cried out loud, “Don’t– let me hold him.”

“He is tired, Richard. You smell like mud, sweat and horse. If you want to hold your son, take a bath, and then I will decided if you may.”

 


	17. Chapter 17

He expected Anne to be cold towards him. He expected her to be as cold as ice. But what angered him the most was that she called him a ‘silly brute’ to Ned.

He retired from the bedchamber, and took a quick bath. He washed his hair, and when he was ready, he went back to Anne’s confinement chamber. There, he saw her still pacing around the room with Ned on her arms. Though he tried to silently open the door, he did not managed it to silently close it.

Anne, thinking he was the nurse, spoke.

“Milk always calms him!” Anne said as she turned around finding Richard instead of the nurse.

“You are nursing him?” Richard said as he walked towards her.

“Does it bothers you?” Anne asked bitterly.

“You are a Royal Duchess. My Mother, she did not nursed us. It is not usual for a royal duchess to nurse her own child.”

“I don’t want Ned to get attached to her. They come and they go. I, in the other hand, I will always be there for him.” Anne said, “ Maybe that is the reason why the Sons of York do not know to to take care of there women. Yes, that’s it. Edward beds all the women in England, while George hits Isabel, and you– well I am tucked away.” Anne said.

“Anne!”

Anne’s words shocked him, “Do not say that. I love you. You know that. I love you, take care of you–”

“You were not here when he was born. That was the only thing I asked you, Richard. I asked you– I begged you to be here. But no. Instead you went like a dog to your master’s feet. To lick his boots.”

Richard’s mouth fell open. He could not believe this from Anne.

“Nurse!” Richard yelled this time making Ned cry.

Mary, Ned’s nurse did not know how she entered the chamber. She was a little afraid of the Duchess. She sensed that Anne did not liked her. 

“Your Graces.” The nurse said as she entered, quickly taking from Anne’s arms Ned. Richard, for Anne’s sake, andNed’s, waited for the nurse to be out of the room before he walked up to Anne. He looked at her, straight in the eyes. There when he took hold of her arm, he noticed Anne’s eyes were filled with stubborn tears that refused to roll down. She had tightened her lips, and she was stubbornly looking up at him.

“Are you going to hit me now?” Anne asked.

Richard laughed sardonically at Anne as he let go of her arm.

 

He walked closer to her and stood behind her back. He placed his hand on her shoulder to kiss the curve of her neck.

“I don’t want you to be mad at me.” Richard said.

“I am not mad.” Anne lied.

“Stop lying. You are spitting venom at me. I know you better than I know myself. You are furious, and you hate me now.”

“I do not hate you.” Anne said.

“Then look at me.” Richard said as he reached for her chin and turning it back to him.

 Anne brushed him off, walking back towards her bed. To sit in the bed.

“Anne please. We have a son. I came as fast as I could.” He said as he sat at her feet.

“I only asked you one thing.” Anne said, “Only one thing!”

“I know.”

“You always know. Yet, you don’t.”

“I couldn’t possibly know when you were to give birth!”

“Exactly!” Anne yelled, “You always have some matters to attend to. First was that you needed to stay in London for some more time. Then you left me rotting in sanctuary–”

“You are taking this too far!” Richard yelled, “I never let you rot while you were at St. Martin. You were well taken care of. You know that very well.”

“But you disappeared for a time. Just like you did–”

“What am I to you? Am I your trophy? You say that you love me, but you weren’t here.” Anne cried, “You weren’t here. When the so called Queen gave birth to her baby George, Edward went to her. He entered the birthing chamber and helped her. You were not here. I could not count on you.”

Richard shook his head and sighed, motioning to go closer to her. He extended his arm for her which he brushed off, making Richard lose his patience and pull her towards him. Anne yelled no, as he wrapped his arms around her. Though he could not see her eyes as she was giving him her back, he knew that she must have been crying for he felt her chest, going up and down too fast for her to be calmed.

“Let go of me!” Anne yelled.

“No. Listen to me Anne. I will not permit– I will not allow you to speak to me that way. I am your husband, and I deserve the same kind of respect that I show to you.” Richard said.

Stubbornly, Anne kept silence

“Do you understand? Look at me, Anne!” Richard cried out loud.

 

It was now the battle of the wills. Who would give in to each other’s first.

“Anne!”

“I am not a child!” Anne cried out loud, “You talk– you are treating me like one now. I am not a child, I am not that Anne you used to tease when I was missing my front teeth. I am your wife. You were not a husband to me when I was giving birth to _our_ child. I was alone in this castle. I know that you will say that I was not alone. I was on my own. I was surrounded by strangers. I had my maiden ladies who were of now help. I was surrounded by a Midwife who kept telling me that I shouldn’t yell. That as a Royal Duchess I should endure my birthing pains. I was alone. Isabel was not with me, nor was my Mother. I was alone– not even your Mother! I was frightened. I kept telling myself to be strong, but I didn’t know how to be strong. I had no one–”

“I would have not entered the birthing chamber. You would have still been on your own.”

“No I would have not!” Anne cried with tears this time turning to face him with anger, kneeling on the bed. 

Richard saw her eyes. He had misinterpreted her anger. There was no anger. Anne was hurt. She seemed in pain. 

“I would have known that there was someone outside of the door waiting for me. I would have known that you were waiting. I wouldn’t have been alone. You would have been here. You would have heard me– you would have heard Ned’s first beautiful cry. You would have known instantly that your firstborn was a son, for the first thing I did was to call for him, calling him Edward because I instantly knew that something that came from us would be the sweetest thing that would ever walk England ”

He pulled her towards him and could feel a tear coming from one of his eyes, but he wouldn’t allow her the pleasure of seeing him cry.

“I am sorry!” Richard said clearing his throat.

“There is no need for you to make me thing that you are not crying because I can feel it!” Anne cried, making Richard laugh.

“You promised me that you would be back, but you weren’t.”

“I am so sorry, my love. I– I thought– he came early, a few weeks early.”

“Do not blame it on him or on me.”

“I am not.”

“Accept it. Don’t tell me that you are sorry. Tell me that you accept that you broke the promise that you made me. Tell me Richard that you understand me!”

“I am sorry.”

“Don’t say that you are sorry because you are not. You are just too stubborn to admit that you broke the holiest promise that you made to me; to your wife!”

“Anne please.” Richard begged her, “Stop!”

“I see that your pride prevents you of accepting the truth.” Anne said as she turned her back to him, “Now please. Leave me. You are not supposed to be here. For me to be allowed in your presence I should be churched first.”

They were too alike. That was something that when they were fighting Richard hated the most. He knew that what she was saying it was true, and alike her, he despised admitting that he was wrong.

“I am sorry.” He whispered, “You are right,” Richard whispered almost inaudible, “I failed you, but I love you the most, and it hurts to hear you say that I do not take care of you, or that you are my war price from Lancaster, because you are not. You know that very well. You know– we talked about this, Anne. I may have done things in battle, but they were in battle. I may have harmed, and killed men, but it would be impossible to me to hurt you.”

“Well you did!” Anne cried, “You hurt me in the lowest of ways. Now, tell the nurse to bring me back our son. He must be hungry. My breasts are–”

“What?” Anne asked as he cleaned her eyes with his hands, “Don’t touch me.”

“I love you.” He said.

“Tell the nurse that I need to feed him.”

“Just give me a kiss.” Richard said, “I have been longing to kiss you since I mounted my horse when I left. Are you still mad at me?”

“Yes.”

Richard closed his eyes as he sighed. 

“I should have come back here when you wrote me that beautiful letter which I kept near my heart at all times.” Richard said, “There. I said it. Loudly.”

Anne tilted her head before looking at him.

“I am still mad at you.” Anne said, “But I don’t want to fight with you. I should forgive you because I do not want to poison Ned’s milk.”

“No. You don’t want to poison his milk.” Richard said, “Nor I want you for something that has to do with me. Will you know give me a kiss? Maybe a hug?”

“Bring me Ned.” Anne said stubbornly, making Richard bite his lip in order not to grunt.

“If it pleases you.” He said as he got off the bed by getting on top of her, “But first, you will at least will kiss my cheek.”

Anne leaned over and quickly presses her lips to his cheek.

“There.” Anne said, “Call the nurse.”

“No. Not yet. That was not a kiss.” Richard pointed out.

“You merely brushed your lips against my cheeks. I want my wife’s loving kiss.”

“Your wife is still hurt.”

“You have surely not been kissed in a long time.” He said, “I can tell it. When you are not you become bitter. You like to be showered with love. You love that more than anything in the world.”

“Well, you only have yourself to blame for it.” Anne said as her breathing started to get back to normal, making Richard lean over her. He presses his forehead against her, stroking his nose against her. Unknowingly, Anne closed her eyes. It was pure instinct. She remembered how his hands felt caressing her neck as he lowered his head to kiss her lips. First sucking on her lower lip, then on her upper. Anne did the same as she tilted her head, opening her mouth to him.

“I love you.” Richard whispered, looking at her lips.

“Tell the nurse to bring me my Ned!”

Richard smiled at her.

“I will. But, are you still mad at me?” 

“I am still.” Anne said taking a pause, “But a little bit.”

Richard smiled, at her, throwing her back to the pillows to kiss her again playfully.

“Bring me Ned!” Anne said, “Nurse!”

Her voice went from tenderly soft, to ear shattering loud.

The nurse entered a few minutes later while they were seating silently besides each other.

“He is clean, Your Graces.” The Nurse said, “I was feeding him.”

“Does he only know how to suck for milk?” Richard asked Anne who ignored his question with a smile in her face as she reached her arms to her son.

“My darling!” Anne smiled.

“He is clean, milady Anne. If you need something–”

“Leave!” Anne said, making Richard frown at her.

“There is no need to be rude to her.” Richard said as he saw how Anne pushed her sleeve down to take out her breast to feed Ned, but he became lost on the sight of how Ned anxiously looked for his Mother’s nipple, moving his head as if he was having a seizure.

“Help him.” Richard said as Ned finally placed his mouth on Anne’s nipple.

“He already knows how to, Richard.”

“Let me carry him.”

“I am feeding him.” Anne said.

“He would not die. Give him to me.” Richard said, “I have not holded him in my arms. I am his father, and I long for him.”

“Do you know how to?” Anne asked as Richard snatched him from Anne’s breast, instantly making Ned cry..

Instantly he thought of little Johnny and Catherine when they were babies. When he met Johnny, the boy was a month old, Catherine was a few weeks away of being two months. He remembered the trouble of not letting their little neck fall back, since babies didn’t have their reflexes developed.

“Of course I do, Anne!” Richard smiled as he took him in his arms, “He is not the first baby–”

His child was fat. He was big and fat. He was actually surprised on how heavy he was. He looked so fragile, but he was definitely strong.

“Oh God!” Richard sighed, “He has your nose, Anne!”

“He has your hair.” Anne whispered, still with a little anger in her voice as she carefully, with her fingertip she touched Ned’s curls, “He is also grumpy when he is hungry, like you too.Hush, Ned. Hush darling. Give him to me, Richard. He is crying.” 

“Oh I can make him stop.” Richard said as he held Ned closer to him.

“Do you remember me, Ned? You have not heard me because I was away. Your Uncle is the King of England. I am the Duke of Gloucester. Your Mother, Ned, is my beautiful, livelyand lovely duchess. I really hope that you did not troubled your Mother when she was giving birth to you.” Richard said as Edward cried in his arms, “Your Mother is the kindest and gentlest woman in England. You- we must always be kind and respect her.Will you remember that? Do you know how much I love your Mother, Ned?”

“Subtle. Now give him to me. He is hungry, and crying will make him be sick.” Anne whispered Ned continued to cry.

“I know I can call him down.” Richard said.

“No, you don’t.” Anne said, “He is hungry. Only I can calm him. You would have known–" Anne stopped herself from talking since it would result in discord.

 


	18. Chapter 18

The first days after he got back, and they had the talk that he so much tried to avoid; it was a little difficult. It took Anne almost a week to warm up towards him. After that, he still noticed Anne different. In the three weeks since he arrived, Richard noticed that Anne’s attention was on Ned. It made him feel left out. Ned made him feel even more left out. Everytime he would take him in his arms, he would cry. Ned did not like him or his nurse maid. He only liked Anne. He did not blamed his son. Anne was beautiful. Motherhood had done something to her. The way she looked at Ned was soothing. The way she caressed him was too. Motherhood had made her more tender, but to the people who waited on the young earl, it had made her really stern. Still, he didn’t complained. He liked how protective and caring Anne was to Ned.

“I bet that it is because you are nursing him.” Richard said asAnne nursed him.

“What?” Anne asked.

“Why he is so attached to you." Richard explained, " He doesn’t like it when I cradle him. He doesn't even likes when his nurse does. He only likes you. He will suffer when we are summoned to court.”

“I’ll take him with me.” Anne said, “With us.”

That made Richard laugh.

“You’ll bring my little darling to the dirty and polluted streets of London?” R

Anne frowned at him. He had a point.

“Okay. You have a point, then I will stay here. Forever. In the North where we belong. Won’t we Ned?”

“Don’t be silly Anne.” Richard said, “We are expected to spend Yule Season at court.”

“But I don’t want to.” Anne said.

“You don’t have to. We are expected.” Richard said.

“No!”

“Yes, Anne. You are Royal Duchess, not a child.”

“And you are not my Father.” Anne said, as Ned struggled to suck Anne’s breast, making Anne switching him to her left breast.“What are you doing here anyways?” Anne asked as Ned moved his head trying to find his Mother’s breast, “I bet that there is an earl waiting for you.”

“Are you still mad at me?”

“No.” Anne said, “I am past that. I just like to be alone when I am nursing him.”

“I just came here to see my wife and my son. Do you want me to go?”

“No.” Anne said looking at him, “I fear that our son will be the fattest of the York princes.”

Richard smiled at her as he leaned against the bed post.

“Well, babies are not adorable if they are not fat.” Richard pointed out as he climbed the bed, “He is lovely with his rolls. We could just roast him up and eat him.”

Anne looked up to him and shook her head, “How could you say that.” 

“I am kidding, Anne. I am kidding.”

“Though I understand your point. He is a quite delicious. boy. Aren’t you the most beautiful boy?” Anne asked, making Ned smile at Anne, milk running out of his mouth.

“Did you see that? Oh Lord, he just smiled. He learned to smile. Richard, he just smiled!”

“Oh you just smiled, little boy! You are so smart, just like your Mama!”

Richard couldn’t help it but to smile at Anne’s tone of voice. 

“I think he is quite full now.” Anne said, noting that Ned was pushing away her breast, “Aren’t you my darling?”

“You sound funny.” Richard said as she pulled him up to tap his back, "May I do that?” 

“Do what?” Anne asked.

“Tap his back.” Richard said, “It cannot be that hard. Let me have him. I can do it. Bess, she when a baby– I tapped her back. You have to cup your hand. Edward told me. Please, give him to me, Anne. I can do it.”

“No. I will do it.”

“Let me do it. Trust me. I wont hurt him.”

Anne hesitated, "I know that you wouldn't hurt him. It is just–"

"Let me."

“Be careful. Don’t do it to hard.”

“I’ll be careful, I wont hurt him.” Richard said, making Anne  look at Richard and sighed before giving a kiss to Ned in his forehead,“Be careful.”

“I am not a child, Anne. I am his Father. I want him to know me which is a little hard when he is always glued to you. I am not complaining. It beautiful, but I am feeling a little jealous because he only wants you.”

“ _Be careful!_ ” Anne repeated making Richard roll his eyes.

“Just give him to me.” Richard smiled as he extended his arms. Anne gave Ned to him, telling him to watch for his head. Instantly, Ned began to cry, longing for his Mother warmth.

“Come on little boy.” Richard sighed, “Don’t cry, darlind Ned. It is me, Ned. It is Papa, Ned.”

“He wants me.” Anne said, “Hold his head, Richard.”

“It is okay, Anne. I got this. He will stop crying. Don’t you handsome boy?”

Richard started to tap Ned’s back. Anne told him to talk to him.

“He likes it when you talk to him, Richard.” Anne said, “You have to talk to him. Kiss his cheek. He loves when you kiss him.”

Richard looked at Anne, and then at Ned. He pressed his lips tenderly to Ned’s forehead as he continued to tap his back so softly that made Anne laugh.

“A little harder.” Anne said to him, “Tap him a little harder. You have to get his gasses out. Otherwise his belly will hurt and he will cry. I don’t him to cry.”

“But you said to do it softly.”

“And you said that you knew how to do it.” Anne said taking his hand. “Do it like this, Richard. Hard, but with care.”

“I know how to do it. is just I haven’t done this in a long time.” Richard said as Anne continued to tap Edward with Richard’s hand.

“Okay, I got it.”

Anne placed on Richard neck a piece of linen to cover his doublet in case Ned vomited. With Richard’s help, Ned stopped crying quickly.

“See. I told you I could do it.” Richard said.

“I think you should get back and attend your matters.” Anne said.

“Are you jealous that I, for the first time, managed to make him stop crying?”

“No. Of course not.” Anne answered, “It was about time.” 

“Then why are you throwing me out?”

“I am not. You are– you never leave your work behind.”

“I am not leaving it. I’ll go later. I just want to be with my lovely wife, and son. Is that a crime?”

“No!” Anne laughed, “Of course not.”

“You know that I love you, right?” Richard asked her as he caressed her shoulder.

“I know.” Anne smiled as Richard leaned closer towards her to kiss her cheek,  "I love you too.” But with respect, I think I may love Ned a little bit more. This boy,” Anne smiled, “When he was born, he stole my heart. I am in love with this little one, Richard!”

 


	19. Chapter 19

To pass the time she had as she awaited to be churched, Anne took her old habit of sowing once again. She asked Richard for the shirts that needed mending, and she also added some needle work. She did his handkerchiefs, and asked him to stand for her so she could have the correct measures for the doublet she was working on.

“By now you should know the length of my shoulders.” Richard teased her, “Or has it been too long?”

“Are you teasing me, Gloucester?” Anne asked.

“ _Gloucester?”_ Richard asked, “If my memory doesn’t fail me, the last time you called me Gloucester, you threw at me the fabrics that I brought to you.”

“Did I?” Anne asked as she kneeled on the border of the bed to measure him.

“Yes, but I compared you with the Queen, which has always– well not always. You used to look at her as if you were in love with her. How was it? You said once that she was the prettiest woman in England.”

“You are teasing me. Do you know I have a needle in my hand? I have a needle in my hand, Richard. You may use swords, but I know very well that a needle can be very painful.”

“Are you threatening your me?” Richard asked her, suddenly feeling like a little kid alongside with Anne.

“No. I am just letting you know.” Anne said, as Richard stood up straight.

“Are you now going to make my doublets? You– we all have seamstresses.” Richard asked.

“Do you not want it? I could use this beautiful silk–”

“I love it. It is just unusual.” He said as Anne spread the silk to see how much she would use.”

“Have you seen Ned this morning?” Anne asked.

“No I have not. I came here to see him. You are always with him. Today you are not?”

“The nurse has him.” Anne said, sounding a little bit sad,“I am a little dry.”

“Dry?” Richard asked.

“I am not producing enough milk.” Anne said sounding a little down, “The midwife says that I am too slim, and that I should eat more.”

“Then why you aren’t?” Richard asked.

“I am.” Anne said, “I certainly am. She said that if I wanted to continue nursing him, I should eat more meat and bread. She gave me that ale over there. She says that because I am still bleeding.”

“Well, how about you stop this.” Richard said taking her needle basket away from her, “You rest for some time? Huh?”

“But I want to start it.” Anne said.

“You’ll have enough time. Stay there, rest, and order your ladies around.”

“Tell the nurse to bring me Ned. My ladies– they get distracted when they see your newly knighted gentlemen.”

“Do they?” Richard laughed.

“Yes.” Anne said, “You go. Bring the little bear. He likes it. He sucks on it.”

Richard nodded, “I know which teddy very well.” He smiled as he touched her cheeks, softly caressing her.

“What?” Anne asked. Richard was looking at her with a smile with his thumb on her chin.

“I hope Ned only looks like you. You are beautiful.” Richard sighed before leaning over to give her a kiss in her cheek.

“Are you okay?” Anne asked.

“Why I wouldn’t? Stop worrying, and lay back. I’ll bring you Ned so you can snuggle with him.”

Anne smiled as Richard went back up, giving her another kiss on her lips and then on her forehead.

Though he was short on time, Richard still made time to see his little son. His nurse had him. He had his index finger stuck on his mouth, sucking on it.

The nurse curtsied to him, and when she rose, he took Ned in his arms and ordered her to go to Anne’s chamber and take Ned’s things to her. Meanwhile, Richard sat in the rocking chair. He pulled Ned’s index finger from his mouth and opened his little hand. It was so chubby that his lines were well marked. Richard pulled him up and kissed his little hand, then started stroking his little nose from the little round button then to all the way to his eye brows. Richard kissed his head as he started to play with his little hand. His hand was fluffy, and soft. Fat it was. Richard rested his finger in his hand, only to feel his softness. He had made his, alongside with Anne. He felt so proud of this little one. It was his and Anne’s. He just looked at his face and felt so much peace. Ned’s nails were so tiny but well formed and strong; so was his grip. He could not help but to look at Ned who had his eyes wide open and was smiling now, with his little, tiny hand wrapped around Richard’s finger.

“Edward!” Richard gasped as he stood up, “You are quite strong little one. You’ll hold a sword pretty soon, wont you? You will make me proud, would you not? Do you want to see your Lady Mother?”

“I need to tell you something that worries me Ned.” Richard said, “Your Grandmother, the duchess of York, she wants to see you. She wants to meet you. And you see, she will want to be all over you. Hug you, and she will surely disagree your Mother’s decision to nurse you. Your Grandmother is a lovely person, but alike your Mother she tends to talk, and talk, and talk, and talk, and talk, and talk which probably will make you cry. When I was a little kid, her voice made me cry, but your Mother’s voice isn’t like hers. Do you want to meet your Lady Grandmother?”

Ned continued to smile at Richard, as if he understood what his Papa was trying to say. His little arms trying to reach his face. Richard held him in a way that Anne did not liked. He held him up and Ned continued to extend his arms, trying to reach for his face. Ned abruptly touched his face. It was more like a slap, but Ned was smiling as he carefully touched his Father’s nose. Richard smiled as he felt his son’s hand on his nose, then slide down to his lips.

“You certainly have my touch.” Richard laughed., “Your Mother’s touch is gentle. You have mine. Do you want to see her?” Richard asked, “Do you want to see your Mama?”

Richard took his widening smile as a yes, “Come on little boy!” Richard said as he made him rest his neck in his shoulder. “I’ll get you to your Mama. But she needs to rest, Ned. Please do not tire her.”

 


	20. Chapter 20

Richard had been counting the days. He had been and he was not ashamed. Earlier that morning, when he remembered the ceremony that was taking course in the chapel, he smiled. Anne, as he remembered it, was being churched. Though it had been now two weeks since she stopped bleeding, he had refrained himself of any kind of intercourse with her. The last time he bedded her, he got the scare of his life. Anne started bleeding while she carried her son.

When the sun fell and the moon rose from her sleep, he was pleased to see Anne in his bed. 

“You do not know how much I have been waiting for this!” Richard sighed as he began to undress himself.

He threw his belt to the floor, then his doublet, shirt, his socks and then his boots. Standing naked before her Anne felt a little pity for him. She meant to stop him but his hands worked too fast on his clothing, and before she could speak, he was standing naked before her.

 Her breasts were sore, and they were leaking milk. She was not feeling like Richard was at all. All she wanted was to sleep with Richard’s arm around her.She wanted Richard to kiss her neck while they talked about Ned. She thought that it would be good to have Ned’s cradle move to his chamber since the two month old baby now slept through the night, without the need t be fed.

He climbed the bed and wrapped his arms around her and pushed one of her sleeves down. He kissed her shoulder, before going up to her neck, then to her lips. There, when he met her lips, he realized that his lips were the only ones dancing.

“What?” Richard asked, “Is my breath too spicy?”

Anne could say yes, but Richard would chew on mint and he would go on, “No.” Anne said, “It– I love you. I do. With all of my heart–”

“But what?” Richard asked as he slid his hand down to her thighs to caress her before moving up to her hips, then down again to her thighs. Anne felt the same kind of tickle that she used to feel but she was too tired to engage with him. Tenderly, Anne moved her hand down, and took his inside of hers.

“I am tired, Richard.” Anne explained making him grunt. Those words made him  move his head to rest on her stomach.

“Tired?” Richard asked looking up to her.

“My breasts are sore.” Anne explained

“Sore?”

“Ned is biting me.” Anne said.

“Biting you? He has no teeth.” Richard argued.

“With his gums.” Anne explained, “He gets frustrated when he finishes his milk. He– I think he does it in revenge, Richard.”

“Well, he is half a Neville. You too bite back when you get mad.” Richard said, realizing that there was no way Anne would grant him the pleasure.

“Really, Richard?” Anne asked, “Your mother is a Neville. He can easily have it from your Neville side.”

“I am a Plantagenet first, Anne.” Richard said as he leaned over to her to kiss her.

“I am serious. I am sore.”

“I know, Anne. I may be naked but I wont force myself.”

“Tell the servant to tell the nurse to bring the nurse.”

“Tell the servant to tell the nurse to bring me the nurse? Do you mean Ned?”

“I am tired, Richard. I am leaking.”

He smiled at her as he cupped Anne’s face in his hands to kiss her cheek.“You are so motherly now.” He said breaking away.

“I will be a wife too, but not today.” Anne smiled at him, as she caressed his cheek, softly stroking where his birthmark was.

“You mean tonight?” Richard teased, making Anne roll her eyes as she leaned over to him to give him a kiss on the lips.

“Stop teasing me. I want my boy. He is nice to hug. He is like a little spoon who never complains.”

 

* * *

The sound of sucking woke Richard up. Richard looked to his side and saw Ned sucking his knuckles. Anne slept with her mouth wide and open. He looked at Ned who continued to persist that if he continued to suck on his fist milk will come out of his bones. Turning himself to face Ned, Richard pulled his little fist away from his little mouth. Ned took hold of his index finger and pulled it to his mouth and started to suck on.

Richard laughed when he realized that Ned was indeed biting him with his gum, pressing them together to see if milk would come from his finger.

“I am not Mama.” Richard whispered pulling away his finger from hismouth asNed wiggled his legs.

Richard took him in his arms as he moved closer to Anne. He looked at Ned, and then at Anne. Their similarities were many.

Nose, lips, eye brows. 

Maybe he was reading too much in to his face, but he knew that certainly he looked like Anne. Anne looked really peaceful in her sleep, but Ned was not as peaceful. He was sucking on his fist once again. Richard gently shook Anne’s shoulder, making her to automatically sit up, push her sleeve down and take Ned in her arms.

“He was sucking on his fist.” Richard explained, “It woke me up.”

Anne was still a little foggy, but she clearly felt when Ned started to drink her milk. Gently, she rubbed his arm, making Richard do the same to him, only on his little sausage toes.

“Maybe the next one will be a little girl.” Richard said to Anne.

“You are thinking on having another one already?” Anne asked.

“I was churched yesterday.” Anne pointed out, “My body needs rest.

“ I can give you more rest if you allow me to call the nurse.”  Richard whispered as he snaked his arms around her waist.

Anne smiled at him as she gently pushing him away, before saying, “Behave yourself. You are touching Ned.”

“I did not take a mistress, Anne. I have been celibate for too long.”

“You have not been entirely celibate.” Anne said, “I have indulged you in some pleasures.”

“Yes, but I want your hands to do different things now.” Richard said whispering in her ear, “ I want them to caress me, to scratch my back as you moan my name.”

“Do not say that in front of Ned.”

“When?” Richard asked, “Do you want me to call the nurse?”

“Richard stop it. I am nursing Ned.”

“You are my wife. You shouldn’t be nursing him.”

“I should be nursing you?”

“Yes. You are my nurse. You take care of me.”

“This is twisted.” Anne laughed, “Even for you.”

“I am serious Anne. Do you want me to call the nurse?”

“No!” Anne laughed, “Not now. Tonight. Tonight I promise.”

“You promise?” Richard asked as he kneeling in front of her.

“I solemnly swear it, milord.” Anne said, “And if you get started with your day earlier, you may have a longer night.”

“What has gotten into you?” 

“I needed to rest.” Anne said, “I slept comfortable. I like your bed, it is softer than mine.”

“I know. I should get started then. I want you to get more rest.”

“You are leaving us?” Anne asked.

“I am just getting everything started.” Richard said, “The earlier I start the day, the better.”

“Don’t tire yourself if you go hunting today.”

“I promise I wont.”

* * *

 

During the morning, Richard settled some petty arguments between one of his squires, and a viscount. He signed sentences of two men who had beat the life out of a young boy. Maybe it was that as a Father of three kids, he felt the rage and sentenced both men to death. It was justice.

Then, Anne came, with Ned on her arms. Richard smiled when he saw them both. He kissed her and Anne sat in his chair as he took Ned in his arms.

“Don’t touch anything. I already have everything in order.” Richard said as Ned pulled his finger to his mouth, “Could he be teething, Anne?”

“It is too early.” Anne said, “I come to you for another reasons. One of my ladies is with child–”

“I already know all about it. Your lady is with child with my squire. I have already settled everything. I didn’t want to worry you. They are to be married.”

“Good!” Anne said, “She was betrothed to his older brother.”

“Her Father was furious, as I would. Both families are now a little tense, but it will pass.”

“I hope that it does. The lady sings beautifully. In fact, Ned likes it when she sings.”

“He just like pretty ladies.” Richard laughed without noticing Anne’s face.

“Pretty ladies?”

“I mean, she is an English rose.”

“Is she?” Anne asked, “Beautiful?”

Richard nodded before realizing again Anne’s questoning.

“You have been looking at my ladies then.”

“No!” Richard said while Anne sit in the chair. With her arms resting on the desk, he got scared a little bit. It was like seeing Warwick. Anne in Warwick’s old chair made him feel even more frightened, “But you are prettier. You are the most beautiful, Anne. You are– she is unpleasant compared to you.”

“Is she?” Anne asked.

“Yes. She is horrible. My squire has horrible taste in women.”

Anne smirked before taking a deep breath and standing.

“Where are you going?” He asked her.

“My chambers.” Anne said, “Now.”

“What?” Richard asked.

“I want you in my chambers. Now. Give me Ned, wait for me there.”

A smile grew on Richard’s lips as Anne took Ned on her arms.

“Go.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.”

* * *

 

When Anne got to her chambers, she found it too quiet. Her ladies weren’t in the drawing room, nor inside her chamber. Like a young lover, Richard was already waiting for her, only hiding. When she completely entered the inside of her room, Richard snaked his arms around her from her back. Like two lovers, Richard pulled her up as he kissed her gently, and lazily her neck. Richard kicked the door to close it, and guided Anne to the bed. 

Anne found herself giggling like a little girl as she turned around to face him. It reminded her of her days as a newlywed, while Richard pulled his arms back to unlace her dress.

“Turn around.” Richard laughed in her neck.

“What?”

“Turn around, I cannot see. I am out of practice.”

“You are out of practice?” Anne asked as she turnedto give him her back, “Isn’t undressing me a reflex of yours. It surely has been too long.”

“You have no idea. I have imagined undressing you. A lot of times. It is not the same as practicing.” Richard said, struggling to unlace it.

“Careful.” Anne warned him.

“I don’t care.” Richard said as he pushed down the upper part of her gown, “There.” Richard said as he finally unlaced her sleeves, which prevented to let Anne’s upper part of Anne’s gown fall to her feet.

“You undress!” Anne said.

“No.” Richard grinned as he unlaced her skirt, “I want you naked first. It amuses me.”

“You are twisted.”

“I may be, or it may be your fault.” Richard said.

“How hard is it to unlace a skirt?” Anne asked pushing him away, and doing it herself. 

“Harder than you think.” Richard said as he saw her hands undoing the laces swiftly. During her time where she said she was a maid in an inn, she had to dress herself. To Richard, it was arousing. Seeing Anne handle herself was something that always excited him.

Then was her shift. Anne liked wearing sheer shifts. They were soft, and smooth, and they made her skin look like milk. To Richard, he just liked them because they were see through, and he could see every inch of her body. Now, he could see her back, and her buttocks which he touched before snaking his arms around her. Anne, without realizing it, she had moaned his name by his arms. Upon hearing her moan, Richard smiled. Still with his lips glued to her neck, he pushed down from her shoulder the only barrier to touch her skin, letting it pool around her feet in a uneven circle.

“My neck is not the only part that enjoys the pleasure of your lips.”

The foreplay was driving Richard a little insane. Gently, he pushed her down to the bed.

“Do not move.” Richard said as with her elbows, and moved to the middle of the bed.

“And do not cover yourself!” Richard added as he snatched from her hands one of the pillows and threw it to the floor.

“You want to see me naked?” Anne asked.

“I want to see every inch of you.”

“You do not mind?” Anne asked as she touched her stomach.

“Your marks?” Richard asked.

“Yes!” Anne said.

“They will fade. Trust me.” Richard said as he let his belt and dagger fall to the floor, making a loud noise, “ It will never bother a man. Having a naked and beautiful woman is just what we all want.”

“What we all want?” Anne asked as he unlaced his boots

“When you think of it Anne, everything we do is because at the end of the day, we want a beautiful woman to love and to make love to.”

“Then make love to me.” Anne said.

“I am planning to.” Richard said, “Now, and tonight.”

Richard climbed on top of her by first kissing her stomach to show her that he really did not cared of the dark marks that surrounded her belly and her thighs.

“Beautiful.” Richard whispered as he trailed up to her breasts.

“Be gentle.” Anne reminded him.

“I promise that I will be.”

With his hands, he started to rub gently her breasts before he placed his mouth to suck on them. The old feeling came back to Anne. The way he kissed her breasts was fascinating, and immensely pleasurable. Richard smiled, finding himself in familiar territory to him. It was like finding an old toy from childhood, memories flooding your mind.

Anne looked down at him, and found him playing with her breasts. Still, almost a year of being married to him, she couldn’t understand why he liked so much her breasts. To Richard, they were like his own personal playground.

“My breasts are not the only part of my body that enjoy being sucked on.” Anne said.

“I will go down there later.” Richard said as he now moved to her left breast.

“I mean my lips Richard.” Anne clarified, making Richard let go of her breasts and look up to her.

“Oh!” He gasped as he moved, “I knew that. I know it. You are bossy!”

“I am a duchess, Richard–”

Richard did not let her finish, he pressed his lips against hers before she could say another word. He could feel her smiling. They way she curled her lips, and gently bit him let him know that she was enjoying this just as much as he was.

“I am hot for your body.” Anne whispered, this time pushing him away. Trying to regain control, Anne took hold of his hands, and pushed him to his back against the mattress.

“Tsk!” Richard shook his head disapproving.

“What?” 

“Are you going to straddle me?” Richard asked.

“No. You are going to do all the work. I am just going to undress you and then I will lay back and let you take me.” Anne clarified as she worked his doubled off.

“Are you?” He asked her as Anne pushed down the sleeves of his doublet.

“Yes I am.” Anne said.

Richard helped him with his shirts and breeches. Having her on top of him was too arousing, and he felt that he would not last. Seeing his naked body, Anne got off him and moved herself up, closer to the headboard to rest her back against the pillows. 

“I am doing all the work, right?” Richard asked.

“Yes.” Anne said as he made his way up to her, just as she spread her legs open.

“This time there is no baby inside.” Anne said.

“I know that very well.” Richard said burying his face in her neck.

“I still want you to be gentle.” Anne reminded him.

“Am I ever rough with you?” Richard asked as with his hand he started to rub her.

“No!” Anne said, “It is just– just remember that.”

Richard found her already prepared for him, but he enjoyed to bring her almost to pleasure before he entered her. 

“I love you.” Anne whispered as Richard continued to pleasure her. Her arms found his neck, pushing him towards her. 

“You know I love you, don’t you?”

Anne nodded, not finding herself capable of answering as Richard stopped what he was doing, and lowered his head to her sex. As he always did, he first kissed her hip bones beforekissing her thights and making his way to her core. Once he kissed her there, Anne took hold of his hair, and pulled it. She had not felt this kind of pleasure for too long. With every lap of his tongue, Anne felt the familiar sensation that gave her just as much pleasure as her climax. He could tell that she was enjoying it as he felt her hips rocking against his mouth as she moaned for more so he thrusted into her two fingers with gentleness. Softly, he thrusted them as he continued to suck on her sex. Anne was starting now to feel the pleasure of Richard’s finger inside of her, and he could feel her tightening around him so he stopped and thrusted his member inside of her.

A cry he heard from Anne. It was different than his fingers, and surely more pleasurable the way it filled her completely and how it felt. His skin inside of her. Her sex giving him the pleasure he so much had been longing for. To have more stability, Richard held her arm over her head, and started to thrust into her, this time harder, but at the same pace. With her free arm, Anne cupped his face, and pulled him closer to hers. Their lips were like magnets, and they did not let go of each other. As their pleasure grew, the deepness and intensity of their kisses did. He could feel her now closer to it. She was thightening around his member, and it just felt good. He thrusted harder into her, granting her more pleasure, and it to grow to the point when he felt her sex tightening so much that it took hold of him. Anne did not moan or grunted, but instead, she let go of Richard’s lips and opened her mouth in pure pleasure, as Richard continued to thrust into her for his own pleasure which he could feel that was near. 

Anne helped him. Her hands started caressing his chest, then lowering to his hips. Richard was sensible in the area between hips and his legs. Everytime that she touched him there while they made love, he would quiver in pleasure. So with the tip of her fingers, she began to trail up and down, up and down many time, making him rolls his eyes with a smile on his face. She could tell that he was enjoying himself. The smile on his face was a dirty one, and when he opened his eyes, she could see the lust in them too.

“I–” He couldn’t finish his sentence. The pleasure of being inside of her as Anne helped him at the same time was too much which led to him spill his seed deep inside of her.

Exhausted he was, but it did not stopped him on kissing her neck, then going up to her lips with a smile. Neither of them spoke or tried to say something. Anne smiled at him when he broke the kiss, which make him laugh and feel a little embarrassed.

“I missed this.” Richard said making her laugh.

“Why are you laughing?” He asked her as he tried to keep his eyes open. All he wanted to do now was to sleep, resting his head on her naked chest.

“It is different now.” Anne said.

“What do you mean?” Richard asked, “What it is different?”

“Us.”

“No.”

“Yes.” Anne said feeling a little hazy too, “It is just different.”

“It is not. It is the same.”

“It feels different to me.” Anne said.

“How come?” Richard asked this time a little more serious.

“Everything seems real now. Truly real.”

 


	21. Chapter 21

Walking through the gardens with Ned in her arms was Anne’s favourite activity. Besides lovemaking of course, and visiting Richard on his office, and Richard quickly rising from his chair extending his arms to take Ned.

As the guards announced her to the duke, three month old, Ned pulled his Mother’s hair 

“Ned darling, no!” Anne complained making Ned laugh, “Ned!”

“Richard, my love. Your son thinks that pulling my hair is amusing!” Anne said as she pulled her hair away from his little hand.

Richard laughed as he took Ned in his arms.

“Isn’t he big Francis? He is strong, and has a strong grip. Just like his father. Soon he will be holding a sword.”

“Baby steps, Richard.” Anne sighed as Francis started to touch Ned’s hand, “I hope he looks like Anne. If he has your face, Richard, poor girl of the girl who becomes his wife.”

Anne shook her head. She did not like Francis talking about Richard like that.

“I find Richard’s face quite pleasing.” Anne said, 

“During the nights, right?” Francis asked.

“Francis!” Richard gasped.

“It has always been more attractive that yours, Francis. Your face still looks like what I told you years ago.”

“Anne!” Richard laughed.

“He is just jealous that he doesn’t have a boy as handsome and strong as Ned!” Anne smiled as Ned extended his arms to his Mother.

“I’ll leave the three of you alone then.” Francis said, “Or is it four now.”

“Don’t get too familiar, Lovell.” Anne said, “Go on. Keep your hands off the maids.”

Francis left, making Richard smile at her as Ned started to pull on Richard’s hair.

“No Ned. Do not pull on Papa’s hair.”

A mischievous grin appeared on Anne’s face before laughed. Richard struggled to take Ned’s hand off his hair, which only made Ned coo, and hold Richard’s curl tighter and harder.

“I think that he likes to listen to his own voice.” Anne said, “I think he just discovered it.”

“Well, he hasn’t discovered that I do not like it when he pulls my hair.” Richard said, “Ned, please.”

“Ask him nicely.” Anne said, “Use your baby voice.”

“Ned! Edward stop!”

“Give him to me!” Anne said as she sat in Richard’s chair. The chair that once belonged to her Father. Her Father would be proud, she thought. A Neville was sitting in seat of the North. Her Father would have been proud of her. She was the one who did it. She did what her Mother and Isabel could not do. She gave him a grandson. The Neville heir he wanted so much.

“What is this?” Anne asked as she leaned forward to grab a letter.

“Who are John and Catherine?” Anne asked as she started to read the letter.

“Mother is coming.” Richard blurted out as he snatched the letter from her hand.

“What?”

“Yes, She says that she needs to meet her grandson.” Richard said to Anne as he gave her the letter that his Mother had send to him before, a few days ago.

“But–”

“I managed to put it off.” Richard pointed out as he threw the letter to the fire, “She says that she has waited too long to see the baby-”

“I can read, Richard – she will all suffocate me. I am nursing Ned. You surely can put her off.”

“No, I cannot, Anne.” Richard said as he took Ned in his arms, “She wants to see Ned, and she should see Ned. I want her to see Ned. He is the first grandson that she will be proud of.”

“She will say that I shouldn’t be nursing him. She will say that I–”

“It will be fine!” Richard sighed, “I am sure of it. Just don’t nurse him when she is with you.”

“She will–”

“Don’t be rude, Anne.” Richard said, giving her a kiss in her lips “She is my Mother, and she loves you very much.”

“Give me Ned!” Anne said a little mad.

“No. He is going to stay with me, and so are you.” Richard said kissing her forehead, “ You are going to watch how Ned plays with me. I made a little horse. It is not my best work, and I want you to paint it Anne. I want to make his toys whenever I am free. I have been doing this little horse since before he was born. It is not my best work, but it was done by your Papa, Ned.”

“It is awful!” Anne said.

“It needs your artistic, delicate hand, Anne.” Richard said, “I want you to paint the horse white, his eyes in a dark colour, and his tail in gold. I am sure that he will look good.”

“Well,” Anne started with a laugh, “you are not a carpenter.” 

“Exactly, I am the Duke of Gloucester.I want you to paint him. I want you to be nice to Mother, Anne. Here Ned.”

Ned let the horse fall to the floor, and instead, extended his arms to Anne.

“He wants his Mother.” Richard sighed, “As usual.”

“I cannot help it.” Anne said in her baby voice, “I love my son.”

“And I do not?” Richard asked.

“You do not use your baby voice.” Anne said, “I have noticed that he pays more attention to me when I speak to him like if I was a baby. Don’t you like it Ned?” 

Ned smiled at his mother as he waved his arms to Anne, closing his little fists and opening to catch her attention.

“Give him to me.”

“I’ll take him to the nurse.” Richard said, “We will go to our chambers. You undress yourself, slither under the sheets. I’ll do the same.” Richard whispered, “We’ll play under the sheets, all afternoon.”

“What about during the night?” Anne asked.

“After supper?” Richard asked as he pushed her hair back, and lowered a little her sleeve to leave a wet kiss on her shoulder, “We could do the same.”

“Why are you up to?” Anne asked.

“Go upstairs, to bed.” Richard said as he stood up, “I’ll take Ned.”

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

“Four months!” Richard sighed, “I cannot believe that my precious boy is so big!” 

“Well, he is well fed. I move his legs just like the nursemaid told me to. I sing to him. We dance together. He is a far better dancer than you are, Richard.”

“He is better than me in everything, is he not? You know that I don’t like dancing. It is silly.”

“Dancing it is not silly.” Anne said, “It is beautiful.”

“Well, you can dance with him. As my son, he will prefer the beautiful dance of mastering a sword.”

“I want another one, Richard. I do not like this emptiness in me.”

“Another one?” Richard asked as Anne cradled him, “Ned is not a year yet, and I am still not satiated. I wont be for a very long time.”

“Who says you will not be satisfied?” Anne asked in a whisper as she leaned towards him, “Should we call the nurse? I thought that you were not satisfied.”

“I need to talk to you, and I cannot push this away more.”

“What is it?” Anne asked as she touched his cheek.

“My darling Mother.” He sighed, “I cannot push it away any longer. I got a letter from my Lady Mother. It was dated three days ago, that she was on her way. She wants to see her Plantagenet-Neville grandson.”

“Well, he is the first of his generation.” Anne smiled, “Isabel only has Margaret. I cannot believe I have not seen my niece.”

“You’ll see her, soon. I promise.” Richard said.

“You promise?”

“I swear it upon my honour. Maybe for her birthday? Do you fancy visiting your sister?”

“I do. Very much. May I go with Ned?” Anne asked, “She has Margaret. They aren’t so far apart in age. Maybe if he sees her he would stop yelling all the time.”

Richard smiled at Anne before kissing the top of her head.

 

“What is it?” Anne asked as she placed Ned on the bed. She turned to Richard who was now taking his boots off before getting comfortable in bed.

“What are you doing?”

“Can I not be here? I want to have a serious conversation and spend more time with our son.”

“Tell me now, or I wont let you hold Ned.”

“I don’t need your permission to hold Ned. He is my son and I can hold him in my arms whenever I want. Just like with you, Lady Anne.”

Anne pulled up the skirt of her that was stuck beneath her knees, and got off the bed taking Ned in her arms to place him inside his cherry wood cradle.

Richard truly enjoyed the sight of his young wife. She had her hair braided in the sides, and loose on the back. When she placed Ned, he started to yell, and Anne gave him his teddy bear which he threw to the floor.

“This is not funny, Ned.” Anne said as she kneeled to grab the bear, and then give it to him again.

“I don’t know, Anne. It seems amusing from here.” Richard teased her as Ned threw it again to the floor.

“You know he is going to keep doing that, right?”

“Don’t lecture me on what I have lectured you, Richard.” Anne said as she leaned to pick it up again, “This is the last time. Do you understand, Ned?”

Ned was in the stage where he had discovered how sharp his voice was, and how high it could go. So he yelled. He yelled, not of pain, but with a smile in his face. He had also discovered, thanks to Richard, that everytime he threw something to the floor, someone would pick it up and give it back to him.

Anne gave it to him, and he looked at her with a smile . . . before throwing it to the floor again.

Anne looked at Ned and saw that he was amused by what he was doing. As it had become his routine, he would wiggle his arms and yell in excitement.

“It stays in the floor, Edward!” Anne said as she turned away.

“You are going to make him cry.” Richard said in a singing tone, cueing his son to yell, but this time in the tone of a cry of sadness and anger.

“He is crying.”

“If I give in to his will, he would continue to do it.” Anne sighed, “It isn’t funny, Richard. Is there a way that you could make the bars of the bed higher so he could not throw it over?”

“He is growing out of the cradle Anne. He needs a new one.”

Anne kneeled and took the bear in her hands.

“Do not throw it. Do you understand, Edward?”

Richard couldn’t help it but to chuckle. Anne had called Edward only a few times. Today, she had called him two times. Ned seemed to enjoy his Mother being his servant. When he saw her kneel down, he started to yell and wiggle his arms.

“Ha!” Richard laughed, “He is playing you. It is nice to see you do someone else’s bidding.”

“Someone else’s? Next time, you do it.”

“I wont. He knows that with me he did it that one time until I realized his little game. He is a lot like you, Anne. He takes that after you. Just like your father.”

“Cecily Neville, Richard. The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. He has it from you and from me. It is expected. Now,” Anne said as she turned around, “don’t throw it to the floor, Edward. I am warning you. If you do, you will sleep with your nurse. Not with me, or not with Papa. With that ugly nurse of yours.”

“She isn’t ugly Anne.” Richard yawned.

“She isn’t?”

“Well– I mean . . . oh forget it. Just come here. Must I carry you and throw you to the bed?”

“I want Ned to have a little sister, Richard. I am serious. I want all of our children to be close in age. I want this one to be a girl.”

“This one? Are you with child?” Richard asked as she hopped back to the bed.

“I am not, but I want to.” 

“I would love to have a daughter with you, Anne. There are somethings first that we– I must discuss.”

“Like what?”

Richard took a deep breath and sighed.

“What is it?” Anne said as she rested her head on his shoulder, “Are you going to London? You are not leaving me here with your Mother. Do you want to play with my sanity?”

Her sanity. Her choice of words couldn’t have been more on spot.

“Of course not. I never have, Anne. Everything I did was because I thought there would be a perfect time. There wasn’t.”

“What are you talking about?”

He hated that he had to tell her now. He was feeling a little paranoid. With his Mother coming, he knew that she could let something slip. He shouldn’t have said a thing. Not with Ned present, at least. He pulled her towards him and kissed the curve of her neck and then went down to her shoulders.

“What did you do now, Richard?” Anne asked him pushing herself away from him.

“You are the only woman that I love Anne. She was–”

“She? Do you have a mistress? You come here to my bed, in front of our child to tell me that you have a whore?”

“No!” Richard said as he shook his head, gently cupping her face inside his hands.

“Then why are you telling me this?” Anne asked worriedly, making him bite his lower lip and shake his head.

“I was sixteen.”

“And?”

“I took her to my bed. It was a long time ago, darling. Then, after a year, I took her too bed again. Like the time before–”

Anne shook her head in disbelief.

“No.” Anne shrugged as her eyes became more narrow while she furrowed her eyebrows, “No. You wouldn’t.”

“I was young.”

“Do you have a child with that–”

“Annie, I love you. I have not laid with her.”

“Do you?”

Richard looked down and remained silent. 

“You do. How old?” Anne cried as she clenched her jaw.

“Catherine is five. Johnny–”

Anne’s breathing became sharper as she cried, “Oh . . . you– I you took a letter from my hands. You burned it. I remember. You– you want me? You . . . talk about Edward, you are just. Get out!”

“Anne just listen to me. I meant to say it earlier. You were with child. I was just waiting the right moment to talk about this with you.”

“Right moment?” Anne said flinching at his touch.

“I am so sorry. I had to tell you. I was going to yesterday, but you brought Ned to bed. You, my love, you seemed so happy. I couldn’t take that–”

“I said get out!” Abbe cried making the baby in the cradle cry, “Get out!”

“No.”

“Do you want me to throw you?” Anne asked as her vein in her neck throbbed, “Do you? I said get out of my sight. I don’t want to see you. I said get out of my sight!”

“I was young. I did the responsible thing and I recognized both of them.”

“I said, get out!”

This time, Anne was true to her word. She pushed him off the bed, making Richard fall to the floor as she got off the bed to take Ned in her arms.

“Get out.” She whispered this time, “Get out. I do not want to repeat it again. Get out.”

Anne held Ned tight against her chest. The boy could feel the tension in her Mother, something that made him cry more. She looked at Richard as she hushed and kissed Ned’s forehead. From where he was standing now, he could see that Anne was crying against Ned who was touching or caressing her hair

“Get out!”

This time, Richard saw a shade of rage in her eyes. A little of hate or maybe even disgust for him.

“Give me Ned. He shouldn’t see his Mother crying like that.”

“Get out. Don’t make me say again. Get out!”

 

 

 


	23. A few days later

Cecily Neville looked at the young couple before her. Neither of them had changed. Side by side they stood together as if they were still little kids and they were up to something. She could feel that there was something between the two of them. Anne was cold to Richard’s touch.

Richard had extended his hand to caress Anne’s chin, but she moved her head to the other side. 

“He is big!” Richard sighed as he tried to regain his composure from Anne’s rejection, “He has Anne’s lovely nose. I cannot tell from where he gets his cheeks. In that I think he has Anne’s and mine.” Richard finished as Ned continued to yell like he always did, this time clapping his hands before sucking on his thumb.

“He is hungry.” Anne said, “He always sucks his thumb when he is hungry.”

“Richard tells me that you are nursing him. That it is not smart. You are a duchess–”

“I enjoy it.” Anne said, “His nurse feeds him during the night, I nurse him during the day. I do not–”

“Anne wants him to know her, to get attached to her.”

“He is a beautiful boy. He looks happy, and strong. He has this little game. He first discovered it with me. You see, Anne brings him to me during the day. One day, Anne went with one of his ladies to bring something that she had made for me. I put him in the cradle and he throws the little cloth to the floor. I give it back to him and he throws it back. I give it to him back again and he throws it back. He does it for like three more times in around ten minutes. I figure it out and he starts to laugh. He’ll be a trouble maker I fear.” 

“Richard has always been a good father.”

“Ned is the only true thing that I have.” Anne said as she stood up, making Richard take a deep breath, “Come here little boy, let’s get you ready. He needs a bath. I don’t want night to fall and he had not bathed in three days! I’ll bathe him and he will eat.”

Anne left without saying a thing to Richard. Instead, she curtsied to her Mother in law, and had her ladies follow her. Cecily looked at Richard who had been looking at Anne as she walked out of the solar with Ned on her arms.

“She’s a vision, isn’t she?” Richard smiled.

“She is!” Cecily sighed, “I am also so proud of you. You are married. You have an heir, and your Father would have been happy for you and proud.”

“The next boy that Anne births, he’ll be named Richard. Anne wanted to name the babe Richard instead of Edward in Warwick’s honour. In her kind eyes, he is still a saint and will always be.”

“I wonder how would have England been if he had not turned his white rose red. Maybe Anne would have been my wife years now and we would have had many little York princes and princesses by now, heirs to the dukedom of Gloucester.”

“Is your bed no longer warm?” His Mother asked.

“Oh Mother please! I just think of it. I often think of how different this realm would have been if George wouldn’t have been so covetous and Warwick’s ego wouldn’t have been marred by rage because of Edward’s sudden favouritism towards the Rivers’ family.”

“If Edward had married the French Princess, George would have married a foreign princess, and you would have married one too. The three of you did as you pleased when it came to the marriage bed.Edmund probably would have been the only one who would have been the cautious one. You were too young to truly know him.”

Richard sat next to his Mother and sighed, “Anne is mad at me. I told her of little Cate and John. I do not know what to do. She behaves like a child. Everything makes her–”

“So your bed is cold, and I surely wont be having another grandson or granddaughter by you.”

“You are spoiling her too much. You have to tell her and make her show that you are the one who commands, not her.”

Richard looked at his Mother and laughed. He doubted that his Mother would have been submissive with his Father as a wife. Almost eight years since Edward married the Rivers woman and she still held a grudge because of it. He knew that his Mother resented bobbing her to a squire’s daughter. She would have never been submisive to his Father. Anne was like her. Anne hated the queen, maybe it was a Neville thing.

“The girl is young, Richard. She has risen and fallen from grace too often in a short amount of time. The Anne that you grew up with is gone. She is now a woman. You are no longer playmates. You are husband and wife, and you treat her still as your playmate. You need to let her know which is her place. She is your wife, Richard. I repeat myself because I believe that you are not listening to me. Anne is your wife–”

“I am well aware that she is my–”

“Being a wife doesn’t only mean sharing a bed and giving sons. A woman needs to know that she is needed outside the bedchamber too. It gives her that sense of being needed and that her husband is nothing without her. You are sheltering her too much and she does with you as she pleases. It is simple. You go and talk to her, and you tell her who is in charge.”

“Were you like that with Father?”

“No, and it doesn’t concern you. The last thing I need is another daughter-in-law who puppeteers her husband, and I am short on grandsons. I want another one.”

 

 

 

 

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it may be a weird chapter, but for me it was vital. Sorry for the wait.


	24. Chapter 24

The words that his Mother shared with him brighten his way a little bit. Still, he decided to remain calm. He wouldn’t rush or yell at her. Neither of them liked to be yelled at. So he waited for the night, it was dark, and her bed was warm. In her arms, Anne held Ned. She sang to him a lullaby to try to calm him down, but his little hands tried to reach for her face. He was in her territory. She was in her apartments and though this time she did not throw him a cold look, she was still tense towards him.

In the last few days, what he had taken from her were a few pecks on the lips. Stolen kisses, she said. Anne had realized that ignoring him was the best way to make him go mad. The words that Cecily had shared with her too, broadened Anne’s mind. Cecily told her that the secret for the perfect marriage was when women let men think that they were in charge. Anne instantly knew that he had spoken to his Mother about their marital problems, but she remained poised with Cecily and nodded. Cecily had told her that being a wife was more than just giving heirs, it was to be each other’s counsel. 

“Advise him on what to do, but never tell him what to do. Never tell him that he is wrong, let him see it by himself. A man, peasant or king, hates being told wrong by his wife.”

Anne realized that the Duchess was right, her mother advised her father, but never told him what to do. She never told him that he was wrong, even when he was, she just remained silent. But she didn’t want that. She didn’t want that kind of relationship with Richard. 

 

Later that day, a little storm came through Richard’s solar. 

In reality, all he wanted to do was to make her shut her mouth, but he didn’t yell at her. He tried to kiss her but she pushed her away. He did not know how to tell her that she must obey him. Telling her to obey was like telling the wind to stop blowing in a storm.

So he waited until she was calmed. He waited for a few days. After some days, he realized that whenever she was calmed and silence was when she was with Ned. 

Using his son to talk to her was not the best thing, but Anne would surely use Ned to convince him of things. She had already done it. A few weeks before her birthday, Anne insisted that she wanted some new jewels. He had given her jewels, and he would give them to her but he liked to make he beg. She would be creative. She would use words that made him smile, and she would flatter how proud she was that his armour did not shine or glimmered when light reflected on it since it showed that her husband, her duke, was truly a soldier–fearless and brave.

“May I hold my son before I go to bed, wife?”

Anne looked at him and moved herself a little to the corner of the bed so that he could climb. For both of them it was not easy. They both liked how each other’s skin looked against night garments. To Richard, Anne’s loose hair made him go mad. She was Venus in disguise. For Anne, to see how her husband’s curls softly caressed the cure of his neck made her ache for the scent of his hair, and the smoothness of his skin. It had only been less than two weeks since they last made love. The longest that they had been since she came out of her confinement.

“Yes, you may.”

Richard smiled as he climbed to bed. When Ned saw his face, he yelled as he clapped his hands with a big smile. Ned had become fond of his father’s face, but he was still fonder to his Mother’s. He preferred his Mother’s face and both, Richard and Anne knew it. Still, when Richard saw his son’s reaction when he saw him, he melt. 

The smile that Richard gave his son could surely brighten up a cloudy day.

“Come here my little boy. You have grown so much!” Richard said to Ned, “You will be a heartbreaker. You’ll have maidens go mad for your attention.”

“He babbles a lot. I believe he takes after your Mother on that.”

_Or you!_ Richard thought, but he decided not to add discord to the fire, “I believe he does.” Richard said as he softly touched his son’s little hand, who quickly took hold of his father’s finger.

“He has a strong grip.” Richard said to Anne.

“Just like you.”

“Are you still mad at me, love?” Richard asked Anne.

“You talked to your Mother about our problems.”

“We,” Richard started as pulled Ned into his arms, “do not have problems. We are just having a misunderstanding.”

“Misunderstanding?” Anne asked, kneeling in the mattress, “You went to your Mother–”

“Everything I do bothers you. I kiss you, and it bothers you. I want my wife.”

“And I want my reserved and truthful husband!” Anne whined as she gave him.

“You are mad at me because of what I decided to hold form you. Anne, I do not regret it. I’ll do it again if I have to. Because of it, we have this beautiful child who is yearning for a sibling to share his nursery with.” Richard said as he placed a pillow besides Ned, “You are my wife, and I want you to treat me like you should treat me: as your husband, with all the respect I deserve. I treat you just with all the respect and affection. Don’t I?”

“I am not having this conversation in front of Ned.” Anne said as she pushed him to the side.

“Nurse!” Richard called, “Nurse!”

“He is stayi–”

“Good nurse!”

“I am not–”

“You and I need to talk, and I am not going out of this bedchamber until you smile at me.” Richard said making Anne smile at him.

“I mean truly.” He said taking her hands in his before the nurse came and Richard kindly asked her to take Ned away from them for the night. The nurse looked at them and smiled, she knew what the duke was trying to do, and it was appeasing his noble wife.

In the instant the nurse walked away with just turned five-month old Ned in her arms, Richard pulled Anne to him. If he was going to follow his Mother’s advice, he would do it his way. He would not yell at her, nor her would use force. 

He did used force, but it was to hold her in his arms in a tight hug. Anne fought to release herself, but it only made Richard hold her tighter, and teasingly kiss her neck.

“You lie to me too much.” Anne complained as he kissed her.

“I never lied to you.” Richard clarified, “I preferred to hold that from you. You were with child, and I didn’t want anything to happen to our Ned or to you.”

“Do not involve Ned in this. You did it to save your own flesh, and you must know that I do not want you to be near her. If you want to see your little love children, it will be here. I do not wan–”

“Are you jealous of her? She was something that happened a long ago. I was young, foolish, and in love with her.”

“So you were in love with her? Why did you not married her then? Is she married?”

“Yes, I married her off to a knight. They have two more children.”

Anne shook her head. The image of Richard giving himself to another woman made her feel jealous. He called her sweetheart in bed. He called her darling. Imagining Richard saying that to another woman, made her burn with jealousy. A woman feeling pleasure because of him made him burn in rage. She felt that everything that she was told it was half-truth.

“I was sixteen Anne. My humours were always hot, and she was my age, and I found her beautiful. I was the brother of the King of England, and she didn’t know it at first. She thought I was some poor squire, and when she knew, she was mad, but s”

“Beautiful?” Anne asked.

“Yes, but it was different. It is not the same kind of love I feel for you. The thing is that I feel that I always have to beg you. You are my wife. I shouldn’t beg you. You behave like a child at times. I feel that everything I do, despite it being with my all efforts, it is never enough for you. I always try my best with you.” Richard said as he got on top of her, “I need my duchess to be happy with me.” Richard said before kissing her, “I cannot function without you. We are one!”

“I don’t want you to see her again. I will not share you!” 

“You wont have to.”

“I do not want you alone with her. If you are to see your bastards, I want it to be here. Do you understand me?”

“First, do not call them bastards. They are named John and Catherine. I do not want to hear that word in my household. Do you understand?” Richard said, not really liking how Anne’s voice sounded, “They may be the result of lust and love, but they are still innocent little children.”

“Did you ever feel lust and love for me?” Anne asked.

“Of course I did. I do, and I will always.”

Anne didn’t want to be the one to bend her will first. But she was the only one who had to. Richard was on top of her. Though he was not making any advances, she could feel him, and his desires. Alike him, she was aching for touch.

“How is she like?” Anne asked him.

“Catherine?” Richard asked.

“Of course I am talking about her. Who would it be?” Anne said to him with a frown on her face. Richard wondered why he had deviated from his plan. His plan was to hold her and tell her how he felt, and his demands. As usual, her blue eyes, her soft skin, her lips, lashes and chin had distracted him.

He smiled at the jealousy in her face. It was pleasing and arousing.

“She’s fair.” Richard smiled as he touched Anne’s chin, making Anne pull away from him, “Alike you she was blessed with beauty, but yours is far much grand.”

“Is she dark haired or is she like me?”

“She does has a shade of gold in her brown hair.” Richard smiled, “Like if she had rubbed her hair with gold dust. But your hair is longer, and is softer. Your hair also smells better. Her eyes are gray without light. Yours have real colour. I have been fond– I have been in love with those eyes of yours ever since I think I met you. Only back then I thought they were funny because they were pretty.”

Anne found herself smiling against her will.

“I don’t want to lose you.” Anne said, “I cannot bear it if you favour someone else.”

“You are my wife, Anne. I always wanted you to be my wife. I would have never lain with you before marriage if there was doubt. You are precious to me, my sweet darling. I have not shared a bed with her since a long time. I will never share a bed with her. She is married, and I am married to my sweet Anne of Warwick.” Richard said as he rubbed his nose against hers, “I do not want any fights between us, Anne. I want no arguments, unless they are trivial.”

“The only way I will forgive you and allow you to share my bed side it would be if you swear upon our son’s soul that you will never hide things from me like that again. I have heard rumours of my previous husband’s death, and that a you were the one who finished him, also that you only married me for my fort–”

“I would have wanted to, especially after when you told me how he treated you in bed. If I wanted a fortune, I would have said yes to Marie of Burgundy. With her I would have had a bigger dowry and titles, but I, my sweetheart. I chose to marry you, just as you chose me.”

“I want no more lies!”

“I never lied to you, Anne. As your husband, I did what I thought, and still think best. You are one moment hot, and then you are ice. Your emotions, even as a little girl, fluctuated. I planted my seed in your womb. I was not going to gamble my son’s life away.”

Anne lifted her chin up, and pulled him into a kiss.

“Promise me that you will always be truthful to me. Just promise me!”

“I swear.”

His words were like a gate that allowed each other to enter each other’s space again. Their kisses were slow, but effective enough for Richard who as an instinct began to pull her skirt up. The only difference was that this time Anne pushed his hand away.

“First, I am still not completely happy with it.” Anne said.

“But–”

“Just because I kissed you? I must heal first, Richard. I do not feel like making love tonight, but you can stay with me if you want to.”

For Richard, it was a little unsettling. He had planned to reconcile with her, and make love to her.

“Will you be _healed_ tomorrow?”

“I o not know. I just want to trust you first.”

“You do not trust me?”

“You had a family hidden from me. I may be volatile, and I forgive you. But I just need to realize that I am not– that we are not the only ones in your life.”

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

Richard did not know if Anne was doing it on purpose or if she was just not ready to attend her duties in the marital bed. She was certainly having some pleasure on it. 

 

_“Not tonight.” She said a week after she forgave him._

_“Tomorrow.” Anne said the next day._

_“Maybe tomorrow night!” Anne said the third day in a row. This went for a week._

 

She would use her sheer shifts, the ones which allowed him see her silhouette in pure splendour.

“Where are you going?” Anne asked him as she sat on the bed.

“It is time for me to rise.” Richard said as he got on his feet, “Unlike you, I have some matters to attend to.”

Anne’s shift was loose. He could see one of her naked shoulders. Maybe it was the longing for her, but her skin looked at if it was glowing.

“I have some matters to attend to.” Anne said, “Today, I’ll be giving alms.” Anne said, “Then, I’ll be presenting the shirts my ladies and I have made for the poor.”

“Are peasants going to wear shirts just like mine?”

“What do you mean?”

“They’ll have your stitches. I cannot help it but to feel a little jealous.” 

“Why would you feel jealous?” Anne asked as she rested her back to the pillows as Richard walked towards her side of the bed. There, he kneeled in front of her.

“Well, I like your embroidery only for Ned and for me.”

“Is that it?”

“Yes.” Richard smiled, “Your soft hand makes beautiful shirts for me. It is a little intimate.”

“Well, the duke would have to push his jealousy behind him, just as I, his wife and duchess, have pushed it back.” Anne said before turning her back to rest for a few more minutes. 

Richard bit her lip. He desired her so much. Just by thinking of her in bed, the soft sheets of his bed, and her hair loose, made him burn with desire.

He was burning now; by just seeing the curve of her waist, and her now wider hip he felt as if he was going mad.

“Weren’t you going to rise and attend some other duties?” Anne asked.

Richard slid his hand under the furs that Anne was covering herself with and at the same time, he remained silent as he tried to find her leg. 

“Richard?” Anne asked still with her face buried in the pillows before she felt Richard’s hand go to her thigh, “What are you doing?”

“I think I can spare some minutes.”

“No!” Anne chuckled burying her smile in her pillow, “I said tomorrow. I do not want you to spare minutes.”

“You said yesterday tomorrow. Today is tomorrow.”

“Do you mean tomorrow is today. Right?” Anne asked him as she looked up to him.

Richard softly climbed to the bed and rested besides her by pulling her to him.  

The nurse that had nursed her, told her that she was silly by being jealous. She was only flattering his already pompous York ego.

 

_“He is yours by law and by the laws of God.” Her nurse told her once, “He is yours. He could have mistresses, hundreds of them but he could only have one duchess. You are her, silly girl. He was a boy when he bedded that peasant. He is now a man; a madly in love crazy man. Even as kids, I remember, how he used to tease you. Pull your braids. Do you remember when he pinched you, and then you pinched him so hard that you made him bleed? You like to make him suffer. You enjoy it when you torture him. You enjoy it and you take pleasure on it, don’t you?”_

 

Anne remembered that talk, and it was true. By law, he was hers, and she was his. He had been telling her that for the past few days with the same kisses on her neck that always he gave to her, and was giving to her now.

Anne moaned. He had now pulled his hands outside and had started to now kissing on her shoulder in a playful way while his hands started to softly touch her soft nipples until they got hard through her shift.

Anne tried to looked at him by tilting her head back, but this time she couldn’t so instead, she sighed,“I thought you had some more important matters to attend to.”

 Suddenly, he stopped kissing her, “I do.”

“Then why don’t you go?” Anne asked.

“Well, you are still in bed.” Richard pointed out.

“One of the benefits of being your wife.” Anne teased, but in a serious tone.

Richard smiled, Anne had opened the gate for what he so bad wanted to say, “You know one of the perks of being your husband?”

Anne shook her head, clearly knowing very well the perk, “Making love to you.” Richard smiled, “And we have not made love in a long, long time.”

Anne smiled, “I could tell you how many weeks, days, and hours. Well, not really the hours, but I can tell you that–” Anne took a little pause. She felt as if she was sounding desperate.

“It’s been a long time.” Richard laughed, to which Anne nodded before getting on top of him.

“Yes it has been.” Anne said as she took his hands inside of hers. At least she tried. His hands were really big, and strong. Hers seemed so delicate, like a dainty lace handkerchief.

“What do you propose?” Richard asked, “I could postpone some audiences.” 

“What will you tell them?” Anne asked, “Are you going to tell them that your duchess had banned you from her bed some weeks ago, and now she is willing to let you make love to her again?”

“So you are willing?” Richard asked.

“Well,” Anne started, “it depends. Will you fall asleep like you always do, or will you go off and attend those matters instead of holding me tight?”

Richard sighed, he didn’t always fall asleep, but he tended to feel hazy and sleepy.

“I promise this time I wont.” Richard said as he took in his finger on of her ringlets that bounced as she spoke.

“Right!” Anne sighed, not really believing him. After all, she felt sleepy too after their love-making.“But not now. When we get to it, you’ll be a prisoner inside this walls.”

Richard did not really know how to react. She had kissed his forehead as she spoke. “Prisoner?” He asked, “Will I be your prisoner?”

“Yes, you will not leave this bed. You wont be able to walk.”

“I wait anxiously for that pleasuring pain.” He said in a husky whisper.

Anne looked at his face as she traced his lips with her index finger.

“What are you thinking?” Richard asked her.

“Do you really want to know?” Anne asked still tracing his lips as she raised her left eyebrow.

Richard nodded, but Anne shook her head. She will not keep inquiring on his past. Not now at least.

“Keeping secrets from me now?” Richard asked her as he took hold of her chin, “Huh?”

“Nothing! It is nothing important.” Anne said, “Now, go on with your day. Yell to your men for sleeping with my no-longer maids. My maids are supposed to be virtuous and chaste. Your men are having feasts with them.”

Richard sighed. His men tried to copy their king. Sleeping with virgins, or not so called virgins.

“I’ll talk with them. I cannot assure that they will stop. I’ve seen those ladies of yours. They say things that—”

“Will make Lady Margaret hair’s curl?” Anne interrupted him with a smirk.

Richard nodded sighing with a smile.

“What are you laughing at now?” She asked as she pushed his hand away from her chin.

“You! Mentioning Lady Margaret as you straddle me. It is amusing, and something that is odd at the same time. Especially since she asked for my hand in marriage.”

“And you refused.” Anne pointed out.

“Because I love you. If I wanted, I could have wanted Marie of Burgundy. But there was this little lady that I had known since I was a little boy. She was married off, to some other man. When that happened, I lost hope. But God gave me another chance. I tried to make her jealous at her, but I failed. She looked at me—” Anne placed her index finger on his lips for silence, which he kissed.

“Don’t say another thing you fool. I love you.”

“I know you do, Annie. I know you do.”

“Good!” Anne laughed, “Now go on and do what you have to do to keep the border safe.

“I don’t know. Everything is okay for now. I think there wouldn’t be any harm if I stayed in bed with you this morning. We could even work on a little princess. A little Anne of Gloucester?” Richard asked as Anne he pushed Anne’s sleeve down which she let it fall with the other one that Richard pushed the second one down with taking his eyes off hers.

Anne got off from his lap and rested her head in the pillows herself from making Richard turn to her, kiss her neck and then her mouth. He caressed her body tenderly before making love to her, bringing each other to the euphoric state of pleasure.

After their lovemaking, Anne snaked her arms around her husband, holding him tight against her own skin. His warmth, the softness of his skin, the scar in his arms made her feel guilty. She had behaved like a little spoiled girl, but he treated her differently. He did not treated her like a child. He did at times, but it wasn’t as often. He treated her as his wife. 

 Richard, as he felt her little arms trying to hug him, he held her as close as he could.

“What has gotten into you?”

She tilted her golden head up to him to face him.

“For your birthday. I wont mind if you bring them here.”

Richard had no idea of what she was talking about. He felt as if he was falling asleep, “What?”

She refrained herself from using the word bastard.

“Your natural children. I would not mind.”

“You wont mind if they are introduced to our boy?” Richard asked.

“No. I wont.”

“Do you want to meet them?” He asked her too, “Would you care?”

“Do you want me to meet them?” 

“I would like that very much!”

 


	26. Chapter 26

Before the chilly winds of fall came, Anne had come fond of taking Ned outside. She only did it during the hours of midday, and mid afternoon. The air was not cold, but the sun was on fire. She had a tent placed for her, and a really soft linens put on the grass. With Ned now crawling, and sitting Anne could now play with him. He wiggled his fists and legs.

He was a fast learner, and he had become really fond of Richard’s dog, Gareth or maybe Gareth of him. Anne did not liked it when the dog licked her son’s face, or when Ned touched the dog’s face. 

“Look Ned, there is a ladybug on my finger.”

Ned was not paying attention to his Mother. He was sitting besides her, but Ned was paying attention to Gareth who was lying on the edge of the linens.

Anne shook her hand, making the ladybug fly away from her. She asked one of her maids for Ned’s toys.

“We’ll be going soon to Papa. You must repeat what you have said to me, you know. Your Papa does not believe me that you have already spoken your first work. He believes that you will say Papa instead.”

Anne kissed the top of his head before taking the toys on her hand. She laid them besides her, and took the little gold rattle that her sister Isabel had send to her just after she had given birth.

When the little, but beautiful gift came, it made her wonder that she had not seen her. Now, it made her think of her sister once more. Richard did not liked Anne going to London. Nor she did. Less they wanted to bring Ned to filthy London streets. She enjoyed this.So did Richard. She enjoyed the view of the mountains, the grass, the lazy afternoon breeze. Just as much as he did, and now Ned was doing.

“Would you like to meet your cousin Margaret and your Aunt?” Anne asked her boy as she gave him the rattle that he instead used to suck on it. His gums were swollen. He was teething and he found it more reliving than the mint her midwife had recommended for the ache.

“Well, you have not seen her, but she had really long hair. Her hair is not as fair as mine, but she does has really dark hair. She is the most beautiful of us. She is the fairer of us. She always has been.”

Ned looked at her, as if he was able to understand what his Mother was saying. His reached for the little strand of hair that had gotten loose from her braid because of the wind.

Since he was able now to sit on his own, and reach for things he was fond of. He slowly picked up things, and gave them to Anne.

He smiled at her. He smiled at her whenever his Mama looked at him straight in the eyes. He wiggled his arms, and opened and closed his little hands when he wanted to be picked up.

He closed and opened his little hands, letting Anne know that he wanted to be held. Happily, Anne picked him up, and placed him on her lap.

She kissed the top of his head and tickled him. He happily cooed as he touched his mother’s face, making Anne kiss his little hands.

This was the kind of life that always dreamt of. Her son in her arms. Living where she was raised. Raising her son, and future children in the same surroundings that she saw as a little girl.

It was one of those days that she only wanted to be around Ned. He was attached to Anne’s hip, and Ned did really enjoyed it. When they got back to the castle, the first thing that Anne did was to clean Ned. She placed him in her bed, and with a moist piece of linen Anne cleaned his little arm, legs, and neck. With a soften linen, cleaned his face, and then the back of his ears. The midwife cleaned changed his linen, and then Anne dressed him in his usual clothing thatallowed him to move.

She left Ned with her nurse, and went to look for Richard. She had not seen him since early morning. He had been complaining that he must have pulled one of his shoulders the other day that he went hunting with his men.

She entered from the door behind him and placed her hands on his arms.

“You have a charming son, do you know that.”

Richard had been busy for a few days now. He had been living in his chambers. There were many papers on his desk. His hands stained with ink, and his nails were black. 

He smiled as he looked down at the words that he was writing. He took a few seconds, and finished writing the sentence he had in his mind. He looked up, and truly smiled when he saw her rosy cheeks. He pushed his chair away, and told her to sit on his lap, but Anne shook her head. He had spoiled her. He always gave her his chair.

“Tell me how charming my son is, again?” Richard asked her with a smile before leaning to kiss her forehead.

“He is soft, Richard.” Anne smiled, “He is so gentle. He is perfect. He looks at me like if I was the sun, and he was—”

“Well, you are our Sun.” Richard cheered with a bright smile.

“I am telling the truth. He smiles at me a lot.”

“And what?” Richard asked her. She had this question look on her face, that made her wonder if there was something going on.

“Nothing.” His wife sighed shaking his head, “Nothing. Is just that to see him grow so fast. I cannot nurse him myself. He finds it amusing biting me. He now sits and crawls, reaches for things. He’ll be a year old soon! He will run with his sisters and brothers. Soon he’ll be married to a foreign princess. He’ll have children off his own. We’ll be grandparents.”

“Ned is still a baby–”

“I know that Richard. Is just that how he looked at me today. It meant as if he knew who I was. His Mother not his nurse. His Mama.”

The silly smile in Anne’s face made Richard for a few moments,wonder if this was her way to tell him that she wanted another sighed, but then he realized that she was not. She was just enjoying herself as a mother, and enjoying her son.

“The midwife says that he is well developed.” Richard said to her.

“Oh he is, she told me that babies his age do not sit by themselves. He is learning to crawl. We have a very advanced boy.”

“I know.” He smiled. You tell me every time that you spend some quality time with him. I am glad that you came. I was going to send for you. I must go to London, my love. George is being George, and Edward is being Edward.”

“What is it this time?’

“Something about George again with his schemes. Truly Anne, Ned allows too much power to his Elizabeth. George would have made a good guardian. He wouldn’t harm an innocent child. Not if he was to be his guardian. He could put words into Prince Edward from a young age, groom him. Mould him to be his own so in the future he could grant favours to him.”

“Would you do that? Would you have done it if you would have been named Prince Edward’s guardian?”

“I would have never been able to.” Richard said, “Obviously I would teach him things my way. I believe that my council is the best for England. I am too busy up here. I wouldn’t be able to give that boy a king’s education. I would have to be always in the road. The mere thought of it makes my neck become stiff. ”

“Sometimes I wish that you could cut yourself from them. Separate. Call yourself King of the North, instead of Lord.”

“Ah!” Richard laughed, “You would like that, don’t you my love?”

“Maybe?” Anne said with a coquette smile.

“That would only give me more work that the one I have to do.” Richard sighed as he sat in the desk.

“Father said that I would make a beautiful queen.” Anne remembered.

“You make a far more beautiful mother, wife, and duchess. The crown is too heavy, Anne. It may look splendorous, and gracious. You’ll end up with heartache, headache, and you will long for this day when we were having this conversation.”

“I know that.” Anne said. 

Her Father’s attempts to make her the next Queen of England where still fresh branded in her mind to forget. She was not yet queen, but she could feel the hovering of the crown over her head.

“I wouldn’t want that the weight of the crown make you frown. You are far too pretty.”

Anne jumped from the chair to her feet, “You have everything you ever wanted, Richard?” 

“Yes.” He smiled, “I could die a happy man right now. But I wouldn’t like to die. I am too young, and you are too young to be a widow for the second time.”

Anne placed her globet of wine in the desk above some of the letters that Richard had been reading and writing, and took his hands inside of her.

They were dirty, but she didn’t mind. She kissed them before letting them fall. Richard was taken by this. Anne was not one to be affectioned, not outside of their bedroom chamber. Inside, there wasn’t a thing that she would not do.

“What has gotten into you?” He asked her after he placed his hands on her waist. He noticed the simplicity of her gown. It was of a light gold velvet, with dark blue silk trimming on the hem of her skirt, and sleeves. 

“I am really happy that we have a healthy boy.” Anne smiled before she buried her head in his chest.

“You think I am not?” Richard asked her while he patted her waist, “I am really content with the life we have. The one I promised you we would have when you were claimed sanctuary.”

“Right before you took what remained of my innocence?” Anne teased as the same time Richard sat in his chair.

“For God’s sake Anne,” Richard laughed as he patted his lap for her to sit, which she quickly did, “there was never an innocent once in your being. Not even since you were a little brat who used to push me and pinch me until I bled. I still have the scars.”

“But that was because you enjoyed pulling my hair, and you called me fat.”

“I had to gain your attention in some way. I guess that at the young age of twelve, I did not know what love was. I still do not understand the fairer sex, but something that I did understand was that you were someone who I wanted very close to me.”

He kissed her shoulder through the fabric of her dress before softly biting her.

“You know what. I have never truly told you this. I think I died a little bit when news came to me about you being Lancaster’s wife.”

“You told me that.”

“Well, yes.” He said rolling his eyes while he tilted his head to the side, “I did told you, but in that moment I wished I had disobeyed Edward. Married you alongside George and Isabel. A double wedding. You would have been mine from the start. You would have never been present under the horrible experiences that you had.”

“Dickon, I do not want to talk about that. Not now, not ever.”

Richard crunched his nose and asked for forgiveness, “Ned would have been, how old?”

“Three.” Anne laughed, “Now come, but you must wash your hands first. I want you to see how he crawls to the front.”

“I would love to see Ned very much. But I feel like I must really take a bath today. Not tomorrow, or the next day after that, but today.”

“Okay.” Anne said standing up, “I, myself, will bring Ned—”

Richard shook his head. Anne had not understood the message behind his words.

“I mean that my neck is still stiff, and when I move my arms to touch my hair . . . I just need my wife and her dainty hands to soap me and pour perfumed bathing oils on me before I do the same thing to her.”

If someone had passed by, they would have thought that Anne was a blushing bride, plus the way Richard picked her up from the floor while holding her by her waist.

“Put me down, or you’ll strain your arms again.”

“A price that I a willing to pay.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank ChelleLeigh1917 who helped me with the title!  
> The first two chapters based on my family.  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
